Burning the Midnight Oil
by MissLiss15
Summary: Edward Cullen wasn't your typical front man. He was big and loud, and not exactly one to make most women swoon, but he had a voice that commanded attention. He'd been struggling for years to make a name for him and his band, and in one night all his dreams finally came true. But at what cost to his marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**As always, a big thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my wonderful beta and helping to make all of my stories so much better. **

**Thanks to Sara AKA Nikki Black, SukieThree, SassYNoleS, ****brierlynn03, LunaEclipse17 and ****Danya's girl for pre-reading and helping me when I freak out over details.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh God, Edward, fuck,"she groaned as she roughly tugged on my hair.

"That's what I'm trying to do, baby," I murmured, nipping at her thigh. I kissed her swollen pussy lips before spreading them apart. The sight of her wet and ready for me to devour caused my cock to swell further.

I wrapped my lips around her clit as I slipped two fingers inside her wet heat, slowly twisting my wrist as I slid them in and out. The sounds she was making, the way she arched her back, still keeping a tight grip on my hair, was fucking glorious.

I never got tired of being with her, or hearing her cry out my name. There was nothing I loved more than burying myself deep inside her. The way she looked at me as if I was the most attractive man in the world—when I was pretty sure I wasn't—made my heart pound in my chest. The way she made feel like I could do anything, _be_ anything; it all amplified my feelings for her.

Her breathing picked up as she writhed on the bed. "Please, _please, _don't stop, oh—" She let out a long, low moan as her pussy spasmed around my fingers. I placed one last kiss to her clit before I heard her speak.

"Get up here, daddy. I need that cock." Her voice was husky as she spoke. She knew exactly what calling me daddy would do.

I crawled up her body without an ounce of self-consciousness, even though I outweighed her by at least a hundred and fifty pounds. I was far from what most people would consider in shape, but I was otherwise healthy. That was all that mattered to me and to her. I never doubted she loved me, or that she wanted me. And I knew for sure I made it clear to her I loved her and wanted her.

"Say it again, baby," I breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Fuck me, daddy." She gasped, pressing her hips up to meet mine as I slammed into her.

I groaned as I felt her nails dig into the flesh of my back. There was no denying the fact that both of us liked it a little rough. I knew she loved that I could pick her up and toss her around a bit, and I craved the feeling of her nails scratching down my back. I especially loved the times I could feel her teeth grazing my neck or marking my shoulder.

"Fuck, how can your pussy feel better each time, baby?" I grunted, pressing into her over and over. I leaned down, wrapping my lips around one of her nipples, biting gently.

She let out a quiet hiss, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Eyes on me, Bella," I growled, pounding into her harder and with more speed. She whimpered as her gaze once again met mine, the lust and love evident in her eyes.

I kissed her lips, nipping at them and prying them apart with my tongue. I explored her mouth, relishing in the taste that was purely Bella. "So good, so fucking good,"I chanted against her lips. I felt my balls begin to tighten, the telltale sign that I was close. I couldn't hold off any longer, especially when she wrapped her legs around me, her heels digging into my ass. "I can't, I need to—fuck," I moaned as I emptied inside her.

I rolled off of her, pulling her against me as we both tried to catch our breath. She lay her head on my shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair on my chest.

"Think we made a baby that time?"

She giggled at my question, and I knew the little hellcat I was just with was gone. My sweet and sometimes soft-spoken wife was back. I absolutely loved both sides of her. "Maybe. I guess we'll find out in a few weeks. But we should probably keep trying anyway, you know, just in case."

I laughed loudly. "M-hm, just in case." I pulled her on top of me, cupping her ass with my hands and kissing her deeply. "I need to get ready. The band needs to be at the bar early to set up, and Jasper will be here soon."

"I've got a good feeling about this show tonight, Edward."

I kissed her once more before lifting her off me. "I love your confidence in us, baby. Maybe you're right, maybe something great will happen. But if not, I'm so fucking in love with you and more than content. You know that, don't you?"

She sat up, and I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down to her bare breasts, my cock stirring even after having her minutes before. I'd never not want that woman.

"I do. I love you, too. Go get ready. I'll be front and center, cheering you on tonight."

I grinned at her. "Gonna throw your panties on the stage?"

"Maybe I just won't wear any at all." She smirked at me, causing my grin to grow larger as I turned and headed into the bathroom.

-BtMO-

"You ready for tonight, Ed?" Emmett slapped me on the back as he walked into the cramped green room—if you could call it that—the bar set up for their acts. "Because I am. I'm leaving with one of those chicks out there tonight. I don't give a fuck who, I need to get my rocks off."

I huffed out a laugh. "Another benefit of getting married. There's always someone to go home with you at the end of the night. And no way to catch STDs, so, ya know, your dick won't fall off."

He rolled his eyes at me. "You've been married for four years, you can't tell me that it's the same as it used to be."

"Nah, you're right, I can't."

"See, I fucking told you. Didn't I, man?" He gestured at Jasper, who shrugged in reply.

I smirked at him. "It's even-fucking-_better_."

There was a knock on the door, cutting our conversation short. The bar manager stuck his head in the room. "Ten minutes, okay, guys?"

"Got it, Garrett," I called back to him.

I stood up, glancing at myself in the mirror. I definitely wasn't your typical front man. Standing at around 6'2" and weighing about 275 pounds, I'd always been the chubby one, the great friend, the guy who could make you laugh. I was never the guy who girls threw themselves at, except for Bella, of course.

On most occasions, she was quiet and observant of the world around her, but she'd been very outspoken about wanting me the night we met. She had a thing for big guys and long hair, and I fit in both categories. Add in the fact that our personalities just clicked. She was my quiet place, and I was her wild. She didn't mind that I was loud and had no clue how to use my inside voice, and I loved that she would sit there quietly, reading a book while I strummed my guitar.

She kept me going on days when I felt like this was a pointless venture.

"Let's hit it, guys," I yelled to the band, ready to make my girl proud and show everyone else out there exactly what we were made of.

—

**A/N**: I'm pretty sure I love Daddy just as much as Bella does. LOL.

Let me know what you think, my loves! If you're wonder what Edward sounds like as a singer, check out Joshua & The Holy Rollers.

You can find the link to my Facebook group here on my FFN profile, or by searching for 'Stories by MissLiss15' on Facebook. There you'll find pictures, teasers and a few other things!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Every time I watched Edward perform, I got butterflies in my stomach. The excitement of seeing him do what he loved always got to me. There was something special about him interacting with the crowd, whether he was singing and playing guitar, or running around on stage like a crazy man. He knew exactly how to keep them entertained. He was loud and full of energy, yet he was soft and tender when the moment called for it. The first time I saw him, I was instantly attracted to him.

I had a thing for bigger guys. I liked the feeling of being wrapped up in their arms, safe, protected, and desired. His long hair and beard just helped to further the attraction. Add in his voice—singing or just speaking—and I was a goner. Even after five years of listening to him, I wanted to climb on top of him every time he opened his mouth. He knew it, too, and used it to his advantage at every opportunity.

I'd never been as bold with a man as I was the night I met him. I somehow knew if I let him walk away without saying anything, I'd regret it. So, when he sat down at the bar between sets, I made my way over to him and flirted my ass off, which he apparently hadn't been expecting.

I was far from ashamed that I went home with him that night; it didn't hurt that I'd had the best sex of my life. We'd been almost inseparable after that. He was everything I wanted in a partner: loyal to a fault, someone who could keep me on my toes with his antics, and he loved me with a fierceness I'd never known was possible.

Even now, when he sang about taking a woman home with him that night, his eyes searched the crowd for mine until he found them. I bit my lip as I stared back, knowing I wouldn't be waiting until we got home to have him again.

—BtMO—

The first set had ended a few minutes ago, and he'd left the stage, knowing I'd know exactly where to find him. I just hoped he'd be alone.

I pushed open the door that led out into a dimly lit alleyway. I stood there for a moment in the shadows, watching as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He shook one out, putting it to his lips, then lighting it and taking a drag.

"Funny finding you here." I slipped up beside him, running my hand over his chest.

A predatory grin spread across his lips, and I knew the cocky side of Edward had emerged. It was a product of the adrenaline high from being on stage. "How'd you like the set, darlin'?" He pulled another drag from his cigarette, turning away from me to exhale.

I glanced around the alley before locking eyes with him. "It was so good, daddy," I purred before dropping down to my knees, the pavement digging into them. But at that very moment, I didn't care.

"Oh Jesus," he groaned as I unclasped his belt and freed his cock from his pants. "Oh, God, Bella, you don't—"

I looked up at him from underneath my lashes. "Let me, daddy. I want to make you feel good," I said before wrapping my lips around the head of his cock. He grunted loudly, knotting his fingers in my hair as I licked and sucked at him.

"Goddamn. That mouth," he growled as he pushed me away before pulling me up onto my feet. He gripped my face in his hands, pressing a bruising kiss to my lips. "I wanna fuck you against this wall. Will you let me?" His breath was hot against my ear, smelling like a mixture of smoke, whiskey, and pure Edward. "Will you let me have that sweet little pussy?"

As soon as the word _yes_ left my lips, he had me turned around and pressed up against the brick wall. His fingers slipped beneath my skirt, fumbling in their rush to search out my pussy. With his other hand, he twisted my hair around his fist, tugging my head back gently. His teeth grazed down my throat. "You really decided not to wear panties? Are you trying to kill me, Bella? All those men in that bar—"

"There's only you, Edward. Only ever you," I moaned as his fingers found my clit, circling and pinching it.

"You're so wet. What's got you so worked up? Was it having my cock in your mouth? Was it watching me on stage?"

"Yes. All of it." I whined at the sudden loss of his fingers, but it was short lived once he pushed my skirt up, thrusting into me roughly.

"You're all I think about up there. You're all I fucking see. You're everything that fucking drives me. Touch yourself for me, I want you to come when I do. I want to feel that pussy grip my cock."

"Oh, fuck, Edward." I gasped as I reached down, circling my clit with my fingers as he continued to pound into me. "I'm so close."

"Come, baby. I need to feel you." His voice was deep and gravelly in my ear. His thrusts became erratic as he neared his own release.

I moaned loudly as my orgasm wracked my body, my pussy spasming around his cock. I heard him groan as I felt him come warm and wet inside of me.

"You're gonna be late for the next set, Edward," I panted.

"So fucking worth it, baby." He turned me around, helping me to straighten out my clothes and tucking himself back into his pants. He leaned down, capturing my lips with his and kissing me deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

He growled playfully before wrapping his arms around me, placing kisses to my neck. "Don't tempt—"

The back door suddenly swung open, and Emmett stepped out into the alley. "Ed? You out here, man? Oh, damn, you guys reek of sex."

I buried my head in Edward's chest as his body shook with silent laughter. "Yeah, we're back here, Em."

"Next set is gonna start soon, so put it back in your pants, dude. Oh! There's this chick who wanted to talk to you after. I think her name was Liz? From fuckin' Masen Media, Ed."

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He looked to me, then back to Emmett.

I kissed his cheek."You gotta go, baby." I could tell he was having trouble processing what Emmett had just said. The best thing for him was to get back on stage. "I'll be front and center again." I squeezed his hand.

"I love you," he whispered before he slipped away through the door.

I was so proud of him. I'd known tonight was going to be something special, something he'd dreamed of for years, but part of me felt selfish. Deep in my heart, no matter how excited I was for him, I was scared of our comfortable life changing. I knew that when—not if, _when_—it did, it would be a drastic change.

* * *

**Think this'll be their big break? let me know what you think, loves!**

**One other thing i wanted to clear up, there is NO CHEATING! They are madly in love, but there are other ways to mess up a marriage. **

**Also, if you're interested in hearing the song Bella is referencing in the beginning, it's 'Talks like Alabama' by Joshua & The Holy Rollers. I'll post it over in my Facebook group 'Stories by MissLiss15'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Thank you! You've all been great!" he shouted as the last chord of the song rang out. If you didn't know Edward, he would have seemed perfectly happy, calm, and collected in that moment.

But I did know him. I knew my husband better than most of the people who had known him his entire life. I could see it in the way he held himself. I could see his anxiousness to get off the stage, and that alone told me enough. Edward _never _wanted to get off the stage. He would live there if he could; he was made for performing and being in the spotlight.

As they cleaned up, packing away their instruments, I made my way over to the bar, ordering a Coke. I knew that just like every other time, he would come find me as soon as he could.

—BtMO—

It was about thirty minutes later that he walked up behind me, kissing the top of my head. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Bella?"

I turned around, searching his eyes; for what, I wasn't sure. He had a slight frown on his face, his body still tense. "Yeah, do you want to talk outside?"

He nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bar. As soon as we were alone, he wrapped me up in his arms. "I need to go back inside in a minute to talk to that woman. I'm scared shitless, Bella. I've—no—we've been working toward this for... fuck, I was 17 when we started playing together. I don't know how to do this."

"It's all going to be fine, Edward. You go in there, you talk to her, see what she has to say. There's no reason you have to sign anything tonight. In fact, you know better than to sign anything before running it by your dad's lawyer first. But this just might be it, Edward. This could be the break you've been dying for. Be excited, baby." I had to encourage him, even though my stomach was turning.

He pulled back from me, a small smile on his lips. His eyes were a little brighter than they'd been. "Thank you. I don't know how long I'll be, so Jasper will drop me off, okay? I don't want to keep you out all night."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

He shook his head. "Go home, get some rest." He slipped his hand down to my belly. "You never know if there's a little one in there who needs Mama to get her sleep."

My eyes instantly began to tear up at his words. We hadn't been trying for a baby that long; maybe around five months. But when a few of my close friends and some of our family members were getting pregnant without trying, and every month, I once again wasn't... it was getting harder to keep my faith.

He brushed my tears away with his thumb before sweetly kissing my lips. "It'll happen, baby. Go, get some rest, and I'll be home as soon as I can."

I nodded, hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

—BtMO—

I stirred as I felt the bed dip, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his bare chest.

"Are you just getting home? What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Just a little After 3. Go back to sleep, baby."

I was fully awake now. I rolled over, sitting up so I could look at him. "I can't sleep now! Tell me what happened."

He laughed as his gaze raked over my chest, then he pulled me on top of him. "How do you expect me to concentrate when you've basically got nothing on?"

I rolled my eyes at him, kissing his lips. "Just tell me. If it's good news, I promise I'll take care of _that_." I rolled my hips, brushing over where he was hard and ready for me. "And if it's bad news... I'll take even _better _care of you."

"So, essentially, I win either way?"

"Yes. Now tell me!"

He ran his hands down my arms in a soothing motion. "It's good news, baby. Such good news. Apparently, one of her assistants saw us play a few weeks ago. They recorded a few songs, and she liked what she heard and saw. She came armed with a deal already." His voice was soft as he spoke, his emotions over what happened evident.

I was still scared of the changes we'd face, but there was no way I wouldn't be proud and excited for him. "Edward! That's amazing!"

"I'm going to bring the papers down to Eleazar on Monday and have him look them over. From what she explained, we'll record our first album in about a month or two, and then they want us to go on tour."

My heart beat rapidly in my chest. I knew and expected that tours were part of this life he wanted, but the reality that it was happening, and so quickly at that, was daunting. "Wow."

"I know. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... it's a lot to take in, but I'm so proud of you. You know that, don't you? Hell, I'd be proud if you just continued filing insurance claims for the rest of your life."

He sat us up, keeping me on his lap. "I know, baby, and that's why I love you. You know I'm proud of you, too, right?"

I nodded, hoping that since it was dark, he couldn't see how his words affected me, but I knew better than that. I could never hide anything from him, especially my tears. "I know."

"Listen to me, Bella." He touched my cheek. "Baby, I know some things will change, but I promise you'll always come first."

"You can't promise me that, Edward, and that's okay. That was something I understood going into this relationship. This has always been your dream. I know you're going to be away from home. I'll miss you like crazy, but I'll be okay."

"You'll come with us over the summer, of course."

I smiled at him, my heart feeling a little lighter knowing he wanted me to join him. It was something I never should have doubted. "We'll see how everything goes."

I pushed on his chest, and he laid back, pulling me down with him. I kissed him roughly. "You know, I've always wanted to sleep with a rockstar." I grinned, letting the mood lighten. He deserved to celebrate his accomplishments. There would be plenty of time to discuss everything else later.

"Mm, I've always been a rockstar, darlin'." He smirked.

He was right; he always had been a rockstar. It was just even more of a reality now.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I rolled over and reached out for him; his side of the bed was cold, telling me he'd been up for a while. He never slept much after a show. He said his body felt too alive, that there was too much adrenaline rushing through his veins. After a night like he'd had, I wasn't sure he'd ever sleep again.

I threw the covers off, my feet hitting the cold hardwood floor as I padded down the hallway, following the soft sounds coming from his guitar. I walked into the living room, glancing around before looking up and finding him in the loft.

I climbed the stairs, smirking at the sight before me. He sat there in nothing but his boxers, his curls a riotous mess from tossing and turning. As I plopped down next to him on the beaten up couch that he refused to get rid of, he looked over at me with a smile on his lips. "Mornin', baby. You sleep okay?" His fingers never missed a beat as he continued his strumming.

"M-hm, did you?" I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Not at all, but you knew that already."

"I might have guessed." I tugged lightly at his mop of hair. "Are you planning to put pants on today?"

He grinned at me before belting out the silliest song about just wanting to be naked and not do laundry. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at him. "Seriously, though, Edward, how are you feeling after last night?"

He set the guitar down beside him, leaning back and running his hands over his face. "In all honesty? Really fucking overwhelmed. How 'bout you?"

"This isn't about me."

"If it's about me, it's also about you. We didn't talk that much last night, but I need to know how you feel, Bella. I won't do this if—"

He broke off as I climbed onto his lap, straddled his thighs, grasped his face in my hands, and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. After a few moments, we broke apart.

"I love you so much, and this is something you have to do. I'm nervous as fuck about being alone for weeks—months—at a time. I'm nervous…" I trailed off.

"What is it, baby?"

"I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling insecure, but I'm scared you'll find a new life and not want this one anymore. That you won't want _me_ anymore."

He closed his eyes, pushing a deep breath out through his nose. When his eyes opened, there was something in them I rarely saw; anger. His voice was low when he spoke. "Do you really think so little of me? Do you really think I could _ever_ not want you? I chose you; I chose to make this fucking life with you!"

"You asked me how I felt, Edward! I was just being honest. You know the life I had before I met you was just going from town to town with my mother. Changing schools every few months, not even attempting to make friends after the first few times. I love you, but I'm scared of my life being so unstable again!"

The anger in his eyes softened, but I could still feel the tension in his body. "It is going to be a little unstable for a while but, God, Bella, you know I will always fucking come home to you. _Always_, baby."

I wiped at the tears as they started to fall. "I know," I whispered. "Fuck, you haven't even signed anything yet, you're not even close to leaving, and I already miss you. I'm a mess."

"I feel like you might have been holding onto these fears for longer than you've let on. I wish you would have talked to me sooner."

"These feelings never felt this big before, Edward, and I'd never stop you from achieving your dream by telling you I was scared. I go to school every day, teaching five-year-olds how to read and write, and then I come home, try to write a story that hopefully people might one day want to read. I know you'd never tell me to give up on it because you know it's my dream. I'd _never _tell you to not go for your dream."

"I get that, Bella, but you can't keep these things from me, not over something this important. Promise me you'll always be honest with me?"

I nodded before laying my head on his shoulder. "I promise."

"Good, now let's not waste the rest of this no-pants Sunday." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're insatiable." I laughed as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

—BtMO—

Monday evening came quickly, and Edward, me, Jasper, and Emmett all crammed inside Eleazar's office. As soon as Edward called his parents, Carlisle and Esme, to let them know what finally happened, Carlisle immediately set up the appointment with his lawyer.

We were all silent as we watched Eleazar read through each page of the contract, occasionally making a humming noise and marking something down. Finally, after what felt like hours, he placed the papers back on his desk. "Well, after reading it through, it seems to be one of the better contracts I've seen, honestly. They're fair in their demands, and you still have most of your creative freedom. This tour, though, the pace seems a little grueling for your first time, and once you sign and submit these papers, there's no backing out. Not without a hefty fine of fifty thousand dollars."

"Grueling how?" Edward asked.

"Edward, my boy, did none of you even glance at this?" Eleazar tapped the papers on his desk.

Edward shrugged, seeming a little sheepish. "Not extensively. I figured that was your job."

"Well, you'll be touring with a pretty well-known band, Blue Soul, and it looks like you'll be on the road from around June until November. You'll start recording your album here in Seattle in about a month's time, which gives you a few months to complete it."

Edward glanced over at me, gripping my hand in his. We both knew this was something he had to do. He turned to Jasper and Emmett. "What do you guys think?"

Emmett was the first to speak. "Let's fuckin' do it, Ed."

"I'm down if you both are." Jasper shrugged.

They signed the papers within minutes, and Eleazar faxed them over to Liz at Masen Media.

Midnight Oil was finally on the way to making a name for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

"Are you guys ready for this?" I turned to Emmett and Jasper.

The three of us stood outside the building where Masen Media was housed. It was our first day going into the studio to record our album. For the last seven years, we'd worked our asses off for this moment, starting out by messing around in my parent's garage our senior year of high school. It had taken time to figure out what sound we were going for, but with a lot of trial and error, along with playing the classics from all different decades, we eventually found our groove. We were a mix of rock with a bit of jazz and blues thrown in.

Both of my parents were extremely supportive of the path I'd chosen to take in life. At the time, they might have been a little excited to get their overly loud, attention seeking son out of the house for a few hours a day. I was sure my father hoped that I'd follow in his footsteps and become a surgeon, though he must have figured out early on that I wasn't the type to fit into a mold. Thankfully, they were both happy as long as I was happy.

And then there was Bella, the woman who gave me a bigger purpose. I'd always strived to be the best, to put on a great show and to entertain our audiences. I loved being the center of attention, but she gave me a reason to want to do more, to be more.

I knew she didn't need me to take care of her or even provide for her. She was more than capable of both, since she spent most of her childhood taking care of her mother who did whatever she wanted on a whim. Bella had truly never gotten the chance to just be a child. When she was old enough, she made sure their rent and bills were paid, along with doing most of the cooking and household chores. It was when Bella turned 18 and her mother remarried that she finally decided she'd had enough.

She moved to Washington State where she'd had her best memories with her father, who had unfortunately lost his life in the line of duty. Charlie had left a good chunk of money for her, which she used to put herself through college. I met her a year after that when she snuck into a bar with a few of her friends, the same bar I was playing in.

So, no, she didn't need me to take care of her, but that didn't mean I didn't want to. She'd come into my life like a whirlwind, and I'd fallen in love with her from the moment she approached me.

I wanted her to have everything she'd ever dreamed of, such as quitting her job to stay home with our babies. I wanted to move out of our little two-bedroom house into the home of her dreams where she could have a home office to spend all day writing. Finally, I was one step closer to making it all happen. With the advance we'd gotten from the label, there wasn't much we had to worry about anymore.

"Fuck, yeah, let's hit it!" Jasper, who was typically a man of few words, shouted.

"Let's do this, Ed." Emmett slapped me on the back.

We made our way into the building, walking straight into the start of our future.

—BtMO—

"Hey! Welcome to Masen Media!" Liz greeted us. "You're right on time. But you're rock stars now, boys, you're supposed to be an hour late, at the very least," she joked.

"I'm sure we can manage to oversleep next time," Emmett replied.

She smiled at us. "Well, why don't we just jump right into everything and then we can get you guys in the booth for a while. First, I want to introduce you to your new team. I know you've been doing most of the duties of band manager, Edward, but now your concentration needs to be on making this record. To that end, I'd like you to meet your new manager, Marcus Volturi."

Marcus was a man who looked as if he'd been around the block a few times. He definitely seemed to have experience under his belt, and I was sure more than a few great stories. He stood from his seat, shaking each of our hands. "I listened to a bit of your music, and I'm looking forward to working with you to help you become a success."

As Liz continued her introductions, we learned that we now had a manager, a publicist, a producer, and each of us had our own assistant. The biggest surprise had been the addition of a new rhythm guitarist, Jake. We'd been doing fine on our own for years, and while it was odd to have a new member just thrown into the mix, we all understood the benefit to our sound. He would be given the chance to learn our songs, and I knew we'd figure out a new groove quickly.

Liz clapped her hands together. "Well, now that we've taken care of that, you boys need to get to work doing what you do best. Show us what you've got."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, which were something I didn't experience often, and headed toward the booth.

—BtMO—

It was after two in the morning when I finally walked through the door. The house was dark, and it was obvious Bella had been asleep for hours. I hated to wake her, but I was buzzing from the day I'd had. I needed her.

I pulled off all my clothes except my boxers and climbed into the bed. She was on her back, her arm thrown across her eyes and hair splayed out across the pillow. I leaned in, kissing her lips.

"Bella," I whispered, and she stirred. "Bella," I called louder.

"Mm, Edward. What time is it?" she mumbled, rolling over and curling up against me.

"Just after two. I'm sorry to wake you up but, God, Bella, I need you to come listen to this."

"Right now?" she whined, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Please?"

"Fine." She threw the covers off, following me to the spare bedroom where we had our computer.

"Okay, so it's still rough, it's not really mixed, but they let me have a copy." I plugged the flash drive in and clicked on the file, the song we recorded that day blaring through the speakers.

I watched her face the entire time it played. The way she bit her lip, the way her eyes widened. "Well? What do you think?" I asked as it faded out.

"That's about us."

"It is."

"That's about us having _sex_."

"Something I'm very passionate about." I turned in the chair, pulling her down so she was straddling my lap.

"I love it, daddy," she breathed out as she ground herself against me, causing me to groan. "God, that was so hot. You sounded so good."

"I need you, Bella." My voice was rough as I let my hands travel up her thighs and under her nightshirt. I ran my fingers over the crotch of her panties, which were already damp with her arousal, pulling them to the side and searching out her clit. She gasped loudly as I rubbed slow circles against it.

With my other hand, I reached into my boxers, freeing my cock. "Ride me," I commanded, watching as she lifted her hips, lined herself up, and let me slip inside the wet heat of her pussy. "Oh, fuck, Bella. So good, baby." I slid my hands under her ass, helping to guide her motions.

"Your cock feels so good," she moaned, rolling her hips. I pressed up into her each time she came down, meeting her thrust for thrust.

I groaned loudly at the sight before me; her hands gripping my shoulders, her head thrown back, her lips parted as she panted and moaned. I needed more, so I gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off. I needed to see all of her, to watch her tits bounce as she rode me.

I slipped my hand between our bodies, circling her clit with my thumb. She cried out, her nails digging into my shoulders as she picked up the pace. She would definitely leave a mark, and I fucking loved it. "Come on, come for me," I growled, gently pinching and rolling her clit exactly the way she liked.

"Oh, God," she gasped, stilling as a powerful orgasm overtook her body, her pussy spasming around my cock.

I thrust up a few more times before spilling deep inside her, then wrapped my arms around her body laying limply against mine as we both breathed roughly. "We're lucky we didn't break the damn chair." I laughed.

She giggled, a sound I truly loved. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." I kissed the top of her head before standing up, taking her with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist, letting me carry her down the hall to bed.

Tomorrow, I'd wake up and do it all over again.

—

The song referenced is Come To by Joshua & The Holy Rollers


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Oh, my God, Angela! Look at you."

I stood to greet my friend as she walked, or maybe the better word for it was waddled, into the restaurant. I'd known Angela since my freshman year of college; she was my first true friend since kindergarten. And now here she was, just about nine months pregnant and more than ready to pop.

Just like Edward and me, Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, had just known they were meant to be together. Unlike us, they weren't interested in getting married, which was probably more Angela's doing than Ben's. She grew up with a pastor for a father, and she'd felt stifled by his rules. She rebelled when she went to college, having sex with whoever she wanted before meeting Ben. They went on one date before she swore off all other guys and, even though it was unplanned, they would welcome their first child into the world soon.

"How could you miss me?" She rolled her eyes. "I look like a damn whale."

"Oh, stop, you look beautiful. Can I?" I asked, reaching my hand out. She nodded, and I gave her tummy a rub. "I can't believe you'll be a mom soon." The longing for what she had weighed heavily on me, but I did my best to shake it off as quickly as possible.

"And _I _can't believe you'll be a rockstar's wife! I can't believe Edward is going on tour." She shook her head. "Who did you say was the headliner again?"

"Blue Soul."

"Holy shit. You realize that Midnight Oil will blow up instantly, right?"

I sighed as we sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. "Yeah, I might have thought about it a time or ten thousand."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You don't seem all that excited about it. I thought you'd be jumping up and down for them. You of all people know how hard they've been working toward this."

"It's not that I'm not excited for him—them—but five months on the road, five months without him… Can we talk about something else? Can't we talk about that little baby you're about to have?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No. This isn't you, Bella; you're Edward's biggest supporter. I don't think I know two people that are more in love than the both of you."

"This is different. God, I feel like such a bitch, but I'm just worried. Here in Seattle, they play at a few bars, he gets hit on, but nothing crazy. Now he's going to go all across the country... my husband is hot as fuck, Ang. He literally drips rock-and-roll. What if he finds someone... _more_?"

"Do you really think that boy wants to hear any other woman call him daddy besides you?"

I blushed furiously. "Ang!"

She shrugged. "Well, don't get drunk and tell me your sex secrets, then, but I'm serious. I've never seen another person look at someone with so much love, or eye fuck someone so damn hard as Edward does with you. Have you talked about this to him?"

I nodded. "A little."

"When you get home, you need to talk to him more."

"I will. _Now _can we talk about you?" I pleaded once again.

"Sure. We can talk all about my stretch marks and how I have to pee every five seconds," she said as the waitress came to take our order.

—BtMO—

I pulled into the driveway a few hours later, surprised to see Edward's car there. Lately, we'd only seen each other in passing. He'd been busy, spending hours upon hours recording the album which was finally complete and being mixed. It would be ready in a few weeks, just in time for them to head off on tour.

"Edward?" I called out as I walked through the door.

"In here!" he called back from the kitchen.

"Wow, what have you got going on here?" Whatever he was cooking smelled amazing.

He grinned, reaching a hand out to me and pulling me closer to him. "I thought I'd make us dinner since we haven't had a lot of time together lately, and I finally have a night free."

"Really? I get you for a whole night?" I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but it was difficult.

He dropped his arm from around my shoulder, turning to look at me. "Whoa. What's this about?"

"What?"

"The attitude you just gave me. What's going on?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Bullshit. What the hell is going on? I finally have a free night, I'm making us dinner, and you're ruining it."

I folded my arms across my chest, my face burning and my heart racing. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to feel special that you've carved out a night for me for the first time in six weeks?"

"Fuck this." He shut off the stove, moving the pot from the burner. "You wanna play games and snap at me instead of telling me what's going on, fine." He left the room, and a moment later I heard the bedroom door slam.

I was pretty sure that wasn't what Angela had in mind when she'd told me to talk to him.

—BtMO—

"Edward?" It was a while later, after we'd both had time to think, that I pushed open the door to the bedroom to find him sitting cross-legged on the bed strumming his guitar. "I'm sorry about before."

He looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes, breaking my heart. He wasn't typically the type to cry.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" His voice was rough as he spoke.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Everyone will know how fucking awesome you are."

"I'm not sure I'm following, Bella."

I laid down on the bed beside him. "You're touring with Blue Soul, Edward. You guys are going to blow up. You're going to have new fans, women throwing themselves at you, asking you to sign their tits. I'm used to having you to myself. I've never had to share you before."

"You do know I've seen more tits than yours, right?"

I glared at him. "Not helping, Edward. I'm nervous that you'll see something you like, something better. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't shake it."

He leaned over, placing his guitar on the floor, then laid down next to me and pulled me on top of him. "What I'm trying to say is, I've seen a lot of tits, but yours are the only ones I want to see for the rest of my life."

"Edward,"I growled.

"I love you, darlin'. No matter where I go, I will only love you."

I knew he meant it. I knew he'd always love me, but with months apart from each other, we'd really learn what we were made of; as a couple, and as individuals.

—

**So, what are you thoughts? **

**Also, remember if you want teasers and pics or just to get in on the fun, go join my Facebook group, 'Stories by MissLiss15'! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Edward draped his arm over me, pulling me against his naked body. "Will you come to rehearsal with me tonight? I really want you to meet Jake and a few other people. I think you'll like what we've worked out for the show."

My stomach was a constant mess of knots lately. With every day that passed, we were one day closer to him leaving. We had at least worked out that I'd join him for the month of July, but it still left us apart for four months.

However, when I pushed my fears aside, I was excited for him. How could I not be? I loved him with every fiber of my being, and all his dreams were coming true. He deserved to have his music heard by millions, and every ounce of success that came to him and the band. He'd worked so hard for it.

"You know I'd never miss an opportunity to see you perform."

He brushed my hair off my shoulder, leaning in to kiss my neck. His hand slowly slid up until it was cupping one of my breasts. "And I'd never miss an opportunity to show off for my girl." He brushed his thumb over my nipple before pinching and rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

I winced, placing my hand over his. "Not so rough. I must be getting my period." I let out a heavy sigh at the thought.

He rolled us so I was on my back, then hovered above me and leaned down to capture my lips with his, easily removing thoughts of anything other than him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing in the feel of his body on top of mine and him hard against my thigh as he slipped his tongue past my lips. I let out a soft moan as his tongue tangled and stroked mine.

It felt like an eternity since we'd been able to have a lazy Saturday morning. He hadn't left the state yet, but our calm, quiet life had exploded as soon as he'd signed his name on the dotted line. His days and nights had been packed with recording music, photo shoots for the album, and rehearsals; so many damn rehearsals. Tonight's was the last one before they kicked off the tour here in Seattle in a couple of days. They'd play three shows at the Moore Theatre before heading down to Portland, Oregon. After that, it was a whirlwind of states and shows every few days.

Edward kissed my jaw, his lips trailing down my throat toward my collarbone, sucking at the flesh there. It was obvious he was trying to leave his mark on me. "I need you, Bella," he whispered against my skin.

"You've got me, daddy." I threaded my fingers through his long curls, tugging at them gently. "You've always got me."

I moaned as he repositioned himself to slip inside me, his thrusts long, slow, and deep; a huge contrast to how we typically made love. We were usually rough kisses, nails digging into flesh, and dirty words exclaimed in the heat of the moment. I loved it, but I also loved the rare quiet side of Edward.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his hair falling around us like a curtain, his lips just barely touching mine as he breathed heavily. "I love you. Please, tell me you know that," he murmured against my lips.

I suddenly realized what this was.

This was our goodbye. This was truly the last time we'd have a moment like this for months. It was our calm before the storm.

"Of course I do." I gasped as he swirled his hips, hitting that spot deep inside me. "I love you, too," I whimpered.

"Only you, only ever you," he chanted, unable to contain himself any longer. His thrusts picked up speed as he reached down between us, his fingers slipping against my clit.

"I know, daddy, I know." My voice was a mix of pleasure and unshed tears, a hard set of emotions to feel all at once. "Oh, God. Edward!" I cried out as my body took over. My orgasm shook me, and after a few more thrusts he found his release as well, spilling deep inside me.

—BtMO—

"Holy shit!"

I stood in front of our full length mirror, making sure that everything was in place. "What?" I glanced at him through the mirror, watching his eyes rake down my body.

"You're trying to kill me, darlin'. Those boys are gonna lose their shit."

I turned around, smirking at him. "Just trying to look like a rockstar's wife is all."

I'd picked this outfit carefully, pairing a loose-fitting silver sequined tank top with a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a pair of studded motorcycle boots. Even though it was nearing June, the nights in Seattle were still chilly, so I'd also added a leather jacket that I left unzipped.

Edward had a style all his own, and I wanted to make sure I fit with him. He was the embodiment of 70's rock mixed with a modern flair. He loved button-down shirts with a few buttons popped so his chest hair peeked through. He also loved a good suit, or a horribly tacky one, depending on his mood. It worked for him.

He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me against him. "Well, you've succeeded."

I turned in his arms, resting my hand on his chest and leaning in. "You look good, too, daddy," I purred in his ear.

"Uh-uh, don't you start that shit with me, little girl," he growled. "I can't be late."

As I pouted, he leaned down and took my lip between his teeth, nipping at me. "We gotta go."

He gripped my hand tightly as we walked into the studio, his guitar case slung over his shoulder as we made our way to the rehearsal room. Jasper and Emmett both greeted me with hugs while everyone else waited for Edward to make introductions. I'd already met their manager, Marcus, a few weeks ago, but I'd yet to meet Jake or Edward's assistant, Jane.

As Edward introduced us, Jake shook my hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure," he said before turning to Edward. "How the fuck did you land such a smokin' chick, Ed?"

His words caused me to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward. His eyes were heated as he looked at me, then back at Jake. He slipped his hand into the back pocket of my jeans, staking his claim on me; something he didn't do very often. "Pure fucking luck," he replied before turning his attention to his assistant.

"And this is Jane." She was a petite woman with short, platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"It's _so_ nice to meet you, Bella." Her voice was saccharine as she reached her hand out. I gripped it tightly and she spoke again once Edward had turned away from us. "I promise to meet _all_ your husband's needs and take good care of him while we're on the road."

My jaw almost dropped at her words, but I refused to let her shake me. "That's really sweet of you, Jane." I faked a smile, but I felt bile rising in the back of my throat.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Edward. I knew he'd never consider being with someone other than me. He was so in tune with the fact that Jake was flirting with me, but was oblivious to the fact that Jane was ready to jump on his dick at a moment's notice.

"All right, let's get this show going!" Edward shouted as they all took their places.

I leaned against the wall, watching as Jane's gaze raked over my husband.

No, it wasn't Edward I didn't trust. It was Jane.

* * *

**So, what do we think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"This is it. Are you ready?" she whispered. I caught the look in her eye. As much as I loved performing, Bella loved watching me even more.

However, I knew this time was different. There was a heaviness to the moment. She was hesitant about me leaving, and as excited as I was, I was hesitant too. It was a long time for us to be apart, so I would make every second I had with her count.

From where we were standing we could hear the loud buzz of the crowd waiting for the show to start, and I could feel my body humming right along with it. The thought of being on a stage this big for the first time, with hundreds of people cheering, my girl watching... it was a fucking turn on.

I backed her up against a nearby wall, positioning my hands above her head and caging her in. There were people milling around, but I only saw her. "So fuckin' ready, darlin'." I leaned down, running my lips along her neck, only stopping to suck at her pulse point. I knew better than to leave a mark in such an obvious place; all she needed was one of her students' parents to see it, but I couldn't help myself.

She threaded her fingers through my hair, letting out a quiet moan as I continued to kiss her neck and chest. "You're gonna be a big rockstar after tonight. Everyone will know who Edward Cullen and Midnight Oil is. You're really doing this."

I pulled back, letting my eyes search her face. "_We're _doing this, Bella. You're as much a part of this as Jasper and Emmett are. You're the reason behind so many of our songs. Fuck, Bella, you're the reason for everything." Her lip quivered ever so slightly. I leaned down, wanting to capture her lips with mine, but I heard my name being called.

I sighed heavily, turning from my wife to find Jane standing there. "The guys are looking for you, Edward, and your parents just arrived."

"Just give me a min—"

"They really need to go over something with you, something about one of the songs. You're on in about twenty minutes."

I nodded before turning back to Bella. "I'm sorry to cut this short, baby. I'll tell Mom and Dad where to find you." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, hesitating for a moment as if there was something else she wanted to say. "I love you too, Edward."

—BtMO—

I knew we were just the opening act, and no one knew who the hell we were. The record label had promoted us, but nowhere near as much as Blue Soul, which was to be expected. In the end, it was my job to get hundreds of people out of their seats, amped up for us and for Blue Soul. It was my job to show them exactly who Edward Cullen and the rest of Midnight Oil were.

And goddammit if I didn't succeed.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

The lights were hot and sweat dripped off me as adrenaline pumped through my veins. I was out of breath, the noise almost deafening as the last note rang out, but it was an amazing rush.

"Thank you! We're Midnight Oil, come see us at the merch booth!" I yelled before we left the stage.

"Holy fucking shit, Ed," Emmett exclaimed.

"I know. Fuck, I can feel it. I'm not gonna sleep for a week." I grinned at him, wiping the sweat from my face with the handkerchief I always kept in my back pocket.

"That was something else." Jasper shook his head.

"Do you know how much pussy we're gonna get?" I rolled my eyes at Jake's statement just as Emmett high-fived him. Even Jasper, who rarely took anyone home with him, grinned as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Hope all your dicks don't fall off." I laughed as we headed out to the lobby.

—BtMO—

I took pictures with newly made fans and watched as the people running the merch booth handed out more copies of our CD than I thought possible. As I stood there chatting with people about the band, someone caught my eye.

Leaning against a wall toward the back was the beautiful blonde I knew so well. She took her red-painted lip between her teeth, her eyes meeting mine. There were so many emotions crossing her features; love, desire, passion, all mixed with a little nervousness.

I let my gaze drift from her face, feeling myself harden instantly as I drank her in. She'd changed clothes. Instead of jeans and a t-shirt, she now wore a red crop top that stretched perfectly over her tits with a black leather miniskirt that barely reached mid-thigh. I couldn't see her feet from where I was standing, but I prayed to God she had on the heels with the studs.

I caught Emmett's attention. "Think you guys can handle this for a second?"

"Can I handle all these beautiful women? Fuck, yeah." He laughed. "Go get your lady, Ed."

He didn't need to tell me twice.

I strode over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me, kissing her deeply. We were met with loud hoots and hollers, something we weren't accustomed to. I laughed as her cheeks pinkened in embarrassment from the attention.

I slid my hands down, cupping her ass and pressing her hips to mine. I didn't care who was around, I needed her to know how she affected me. I leaned down, growling in her ear. "You look like sin, baby. I gotta get you out of these clothes." I gripped her hand, pulling her toward a door I knew would lead backstage.

I pushed through throngs of people, finally coming to the door where I'd gotten ready that night. I pulled us both inside, kicking the door shut before pinning her up against it. "Do you know what you do to me? Do you have any idea how fuckin' hard you make me? _Fuck_."

She made a soft humming noise. "You looked so good on that stage, daddy. I thought you deserved a treat for doing so well tonight."

"A treat? You gonna let me have that sweet pussy?"

She smirked as she shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes. She pushed on my chest, backing me up until I dropped onto the couch. She fell to her knees in front of me, undoing my pants and freeing my cock.

Her tongue peeked out, running along her bottom lip. "You see these red lips, daddy? They're just for you. What I want to do is wrap my lips around you and mark your cock with them. When you take a shower later, I want you to see my lipstick and remember how good it felt."

I groaned loudly at her words, throwing my head back against the couch as she dipped down, wrapping her lips around the head of my cock. She took her time torturing me, sliding her lips down inch by inch until I hit the back of her throat. "Oh, that's my girl. Look at you taking daddy's cock—"

My words cut off as I heard the door click open. "Edward? Oh, shit, I—" Jane stumbled over her words, but made no move to leave.

I grabbed Bella, pulling her onto my lap. "_Jane_!" I barked.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" She backed out, closing the door behind her.

When I glanced at Bella, she had the same look on her face that I'd noticed before the show. "What's on your mind, Bella?"

She sighed heavily. "Edward, I don't like her. She purposely interrupted us earlier, and now she just happens to stumble in here?"

I tucked myself back in my pants, sad that the moment had passed. "Bella, I'm sure it was an honest mistake. I should've locked the door."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Sure, an honest mistake. Forget I said anything, let's just go enjoy the rest of the show."

I nodded. I didn't have it in me to argue with her, but I truly did think they were just honest mistakes. In hindsight, I should have trusted her judgment.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**What are your thoughts, my loves?! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

It was time for our last show in Seattle.

After we wrapped everything up, we'd board our tour bus and head out, but before that happened there was something I needed to discuss with Bella. I was scared I would break her heart, or at the very least disappoint her, but the logical side of my brain told me the discussion was necessary, that it made sense.

There were only two times in my life so far that I'd been nervous to talk to her. The first was when I asked her to come home with me the night we met, and the second was the day I asked her to marry me. Both of those reasons had been pleasant ones. This one sat there like a lead weight in my stomach instead of causing butterflies.

I'd grown up in a loving, encouraging household, so I'd never feared commitment. I'd always known that one day I'd get married and have children. It wasn't even a question. My dad was amazing while I was growing up and still was. I'd learned the kind of man, husband, and father I wanted to be from example. It was a no brainer that Bella would approach me about having children after we'd been married four years. At that point in time, we both had steady jobs, and with music as a side gig, we'd built up nice savings. We were still young; I was almost 25, and she was only 23. I'd given up on the band ever being discovered and I was content with my life, so a baby seemed like the next obvious step.

But now, I wasn't so sure I was ready.

It'd been in the back of my mind ever since I'd signed the contract with Masen Media. Getting a real taste of what I would be doing for the next five months and not knowing where everything was headed after this made me even more unsure.

Would we record another album? Would we have a tour of our own next year? Everything in our lives was up in the air now. I didn't see how we could bring a baby into all of this with the future so uncertain.

—BtMO—

I leaned against the doorjamb to the spare bedroom, watching as she typed away on the computer. As much as she loved watching me perform, I loved watching her immerse herself in the worlds she created. "Bella?"

"Hm?" she answered without looking at me.

I felt my palms begin to sweat. "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

That caught her attention, and she turned in her chair to face me. "Sure... what's going on?"

"Let's, um, can we go sit in the living room?"

She narrowed her eyes at me momentarily. "Yeah, okay."

As we sat down on the couch, she tucked her legs underneath her, her eyes full of concern. "Want to tell me what this is about?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, huffing out a sigh. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place."

I looked down at my hands before I spoke. "Right. You know I love you with all my heart and soul?" She nodded, so I continued. "I just—I think we need to put the baby thing off for a while. Not forever—" As I heard her gasp, I looked up. "Bella, I—"

"Just give me a minute. I need to wrap my head around this." She shook her head, but I could see tears already forming in her eyes, waiting to spill over.

She sat there quietly, the minutes ticking by before she wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Why have you changed your mind?"

"I haven't changed my mind about wanting a baby. Just the timing. I'll be gone for five months. You'll be with me for one of them, but that doesn't leave a lot of room for trying. I don't know what our future looks like anymore, Bella. I don't know where I'll be this time next year—how can I take care of you and a baby if I'm not here?" I gripped my hair with my fingers, resting my elbows on my knees as I listened to her soft cries. "Bella—"

"It's okay, Edward," she choked out. "It's okay. I'll be okay. I understand what you're saying, I just feel disappointed. I haven't gotten pregnant yet, anyway. Who's to say I ever will? Maybe it's just not meant to be."

My heart broke to pieces as her cries turned into sobs. I moved closer to her, wrapping her tightly in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, rocking her slowly in an attempt to soothe her. "No, it'll happen. We just need to give it time. It'll happen. This isn't forever, I promise."

—BtMO—

We walked into the theater hand in hand, my parents trailing behind us next to Jane. Mom and Dad had followed us here because I knew I couldn't let Bella travel home alone tonight.

She was better than she had been that afternoon, but the combination of our talk and the fact that these were our last moments together for the next month meant no, she didn't need to be alone.

"Jane? Make sure my parents get to their seats and have whatever they need, please."

"Of course, Edward." She smiled at me. "Just follow me, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Good luck, sweetheart." My mom kissed me on the cheek before hugging me.

My dad slapped me on the back. "Have a good show, Edward."

"Thanks." I hugged them both before turning to Bella. I sighed, watching as she glared at the back of Jane's head as she and my parents walked down the hallway.

I pulled her toward the dressing room. "You know, even if Jane _was_ some sort of conniving bitch, you've got nothing to worry about." I pushed the door open, walking in.

She followed behind me. "I don't understand how you don't see how she looks at you."

"Okay, then, tell me; exactly how does she look at me, Bella?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't argue with you, Edward, but she looks at you like she's ready to drop to her knees for you at a moment's notice."

"_Bella_."

"Look, it's fine." She waved her hand in dismissal. "I trust _you_."

I stalked over to her, tilting her chin up. "You know it doesn't matter, right? I don't care how she looks at me. You're the only woman I ever want to see on her knees for me."

She rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her lips. "You're such a pervert."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ pervert." I took her face between my hands, kissing her deeply. "I need to get dressed."

—BtMO—

The show went great. We played our hearts out, wanting to give our hometown an awesome send off, but then it was the moment I'd been dreaming of and dreading simultaneously.

I glanced around at all the people—our families, roadies, a few groupies who had passes or were invited back by one of the guys—who stood outside by the bus. I turned to the band. "Just... give me a few minutes?" I asked as I grabbed Bella's hand.

"Take your time," Jasper told us as he wandered over to a group of women. Jake and Emmett followed behind him with grins on their faces.

I'd already said goodbye to my parents, who were waiting patiently in their car for me and Bella to have our own goodbye.

"Look at me, darlin'." I brushed my thumb across her cheek and her eyes met mine. "I'm gonna miss you so fucking much, but it's just a few weeks and then I'll have you with me for a whole month." I leaned down, kissing her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I gripped her by the waist, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around me as she increased the pressure of our kiss, her tongue slipping past my lips. I felt her tears warm and wet against my face. "I love you, Edward," she breathed as we broke apart. "It's okay that you're excited about this, you know that, right? I'm sad that you're leaving, and I know I've told you that more than I've told you how proud I am. But I'm so fucking proud of you."

I pressed my forehead to hers. "That means everything to me. I love you, Bella. Call me as soon as you get home, okay?" I set her back down, hugging her one last time.

"I will. You better get going."

I nodded, releasing her from my arms. As I headed toward the bus, a mixture of feelings floated around in my head. I was sad to leave my heart behind, but so excited about what the future held.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Angela, he's absolutely perfect." I ran my fingers over the soft, downy hair on her newborn baby's head. "How does it feel to be a mom?"

She groaned as she sat down beside me. "Honestly? I didn't know I could love another human being so much. Being pregnant was a bitch, but looking at his face, his little fingers, and that nose—it's so worth it."

I gave her a small smile, trying to swallow back tears. Honestly, while I was growing up, I wasn't sure if I wanted children, or if I ever wanted to get married. I hadn't exactly gotten the best example on how to be a mother, or what a truly loving relationship looked like. My parents were amicable with each other at best.

I loved my mother, and she'd done what she thought was best with me. In the end, though, she was selfish. My life consisted of a different house every few months because she was never content. I'd become an expert on packing and on keeping to myself, never getting too close to anyone because I knew I'd have to say goodbye sooner or later. That was no way for a child to live, and I'd always promised myself that if I did have a child, I'd give them every opportunity I never had.

On the other hand, while my father was my stability for a few months out of every year and a calm, quiet place for me, I'd often wondered why he didn't fight to have full custody. When he died, I was pretty sure I finally understood his reasoning. He didn't think he could give me everything I needed because he went out and risked his life daily. Regardless of understanding his reasons, I was bitter over it. I was angry that he'd taken away my chances of any sort of normal home life.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of college when I snuck into a bar with Angela and our friend Rose where I met the most beautiful man—inside and out—that I realized what love truly looked like. My relationship with Edward was easy; loving him was easy. Being loved by him in return was my first true home; something I'd never felt before.

Then late last year things started to change for me once again. I had this feeling deep in my belly as I watched Edward cradle his cousin's new baby in his arms; something stirred inside me. I wanted—no, _needed—_that with him. I needed to watch him hold and coo at our babies, I needed us to watch our children grow and thrive together. I loved him so much that I wanted physical proof of it walking around in the world.

"Bella?" Angela said, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked, how are you holding up?"

"Oh. I'm fine, Ang. Really."

Angela narrowed her eyes, giving a soft hum before scooping her son from my arms. "What are you not telling me, Isabella?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out before slapping my hand over my mouth.

"Bella!" Angela squealed. "Oh! Bella—wait, why don't you look happy?"

I leaned my head against the couch, wiping my eyes. I was so tired of crying. "Before Edward left, we had this huge talk about how it's just not the right time for a baby, and—"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. It is _never _the right time to have a baby, Bella, and not for nothing, but this isn't just on _you_. He gladly stuck it in without a condom, fully knowing how babies are made."

"I know, but—"

"No," she said sharply. "There are no but's here, Bella. You know how I feel about Edward. I literally love him like he's my brother, but don't you think it's a lot for him to ask you to put _your_ dreams on hold for him?"

"He's never going to be home, Ang," I whispered.

"He'll be home plenty, and when he's not? You have me, you have his parents, hell, you know as flighty as your mom is, you have her too. It's going to be fine; no, it's going to be amazing."

Tears were streaming down my face at this point, so she pulled me in for a one-armed hug. A few moments later I heard her giggling. "What are you laughing about?"

She snorted as her laughter grew. "Oh, God. You're going to have a real reason to call him daddy now!"

"Ang!" I shouted, but I couldn't help dissolving into giggles as well. As our laughter calmed down, I gave her another squeeze. "Thanks for today."

"Always."

—BtMO—

I groaned as I pulled into my driveway a few hours later, finding Esme's car there. I loved her with all my heart, but I didn't know how I was supposed to keep this secret from her. I didn't have a close bond with my mother, but I'd taken to Esme instantly.

As soon as she saw me turn off my car, she stepped out of hers. "Bella! I just wanted to come over and see if you're doing alright."

I walked over to her, greeting her with a warm hug. "I'm fine, Esme, but thanks. I can definitely use the company."

She grinned at me, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face. "Good. Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you a treat!" She opened the back door of her car, pulling out a foil-covered pie dish.

"Oh! Did you make me a quiche?" I absolutely loved her quiche. I took the dish from her as we made our way inside the house, placing it on the counter and pulling back the foil. The smell of eggs, cheese, and spinach hit my nose, and my mouth began to water—and not in a good way.

"Oh, no." I covered my mouth, rushing over to the trash can and emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Bella? Sweetheart, are you alright?" Esme rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I nodded, pushing out a deep breath before turning to face her. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know what happened."

There was a grin on her face. "I'm going to be a grandma, aren't I?"

I gave her a small smile in return. "Yeah. Yeah, you are."

"Oh, Bella!" she cried happily, pulling me to her. "Does Edward know?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I'm not sure how to tell him. I don't know if it should be over the phone, but I still have two weeks until I join him, and..."

"And what, honey?"

I took the opportunity to give her a rundown on the conversation I'd had with Edward, along with my fears of telling him about the baby and how to handle it if he wasn't happy.

"Sweetheart, I know my son. I promise you, even though he's nervous and unsure if he can handle this right now, he's going to be ecstatic. You know how much he loves you, Bella." She grasped my hand in hers. "But, that being said, you know him as his wife. In your heart, you know the right way to tell him."

I nodded, knowing I needed to tell him in person. I needed to see his reaction, to look in his eyes and see how he truly felt.

I prayed that she and Angela were right and that even though things were up in the air, he'd still be happy.

* * *

**Yesterday, we lost an amazing member of our fandom, Dee Creston AKA DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma. Every time I opened my E-mail and saw that I had a review from her, I knew it would be encouraging, loving, and oh so sweet.**

** I don't even know if you started to read this story, Dee, but either way, this one is for you, you lovely lady. You are deeply missed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I pushed my hair out of my face before pulling my handkerchief from my back pocket and wiping the sweat from my brow as we left the stage. No one warns you when you sign up for this type of gig just how fucking hot the lights are out there. Add in being constantly in motion and I was drenched every single night when I stepped off stage.

"I'm just gonna change my shirt real quick, then I'll meet you out front in a minute, okay?" I called to the guys who waved me off as they made their way out to hopefully greet a whole slew of new fans.

As I walked into the dressing room, I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Bella. I tried as hard as I could to check in every night, but occasionally time slipped through my fingers out on the road. It was easy to get caught up in the rush of everything going on around me, and before I realized, it would be too late to call.

It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hello?" Her voice was rough with sleep, even though it was only 9 at night in Seattle.

"Did I wake you, darlin'?"

"Oh, crap, yeah. I was just so tired after work, I must have fallen asleep as soon as I got home."

That bit of information had me feeling concerned. "Are you feeling alright, baby? Should I send my mom over?"

"What? No. I was just tired. You know how hard it can be to wrangle a classroom full of five-year-olds at the end of the school year. How are you? How was your show?"

I noticed how she changed the subject, but didn't give it too much thought. "Really great. God, it's such a constant rush, baby."

"So, it's still everything you ever dreamed of?"

I propped my feet up on the coffee table, leaning my head back on the couch. "It's fuckin' hard work, but sharing my music with thousands of people, it's... _more_ than I dreamed of. There's only one thing that's missing."

"What's that, daddy?" Her voice became breathy, as though she knew exactly where I was headed.

"You, darlin'. Fuck, I miss seeing your face after a show."

"Mm, just my face?" She giggled.

"And your tits, your ass, your pussy…" I groaned, feeling myself harden at the thought of her tight little body pressed up against mine.

"I miss you, too, daddy," she moaned.

"God, the things I'd do to you if you were here."

"Tell me."

I palmed my length through my jeans, taking a deep breath. "I'd lay you on my bed, my face between your thighs, wrapping my lips around your—" There was a loud knock on the door. "Shit, hold that thought, baby," I told her, chuckling as I heard her quiet, frustrated whine.

"What?" I barked to whoever was on the other side of the door. It clicked open, and Jane poked her head in.

"Eddie, um, the guys are waiting on you. There are a few people who want to meet you."

"Yeah, okay." I sighed before putting the phone back to my ear. "Bella—"

"Yeah, I heard. You need to go, _Eddie_." I clearly heard the tension in her voice, but it was ridiculous to me how jealous she was of Jane. She had to know by now that I saw no one else but her. No one else caught my attention the way she did, no one else turned me on.

"Bella."

"Look, I'll talk to you later, Edward. I love you," she said in a rush, not even letting me reply that I loved her too before she hung up.

—BtMO—

A few days later, Jane sat down next to me as I strummed my guitar, waiting to go on stage.

"Hey," she said. "So, I was just looking over the schedule, and I know Bella is arriving tomorrow."

With those words, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Things had been a little strained between us, but I figured all we needed was some quality time together. It had been an exciting, yet long, month apart, and the further we got into the tour, the more demanding things were going to get.

People were taking notice of us; we were making a name for ourselves as the opening band for Blue Soul. We'd even done a few radio shows in a couple of cities, along with having an article or two written about the new up-and-coming band Midnight Oil. More people were approaching us at concerts, already coming in as fans of our music, having listened to our album before seeing us. It was exciting, yet overwhelming. I'd hoped for us to take off, but it was happening faster than I thought it would.

"Her flight got changed." Jane ripped me from my thoughts.

"Wait, what? Sorry, I got distracted."

She sighed playfully as she rolled her eyes, placing a hand on my bicep. "Okay, let's try this again. Bella is arriving tomorrow, but her flight got changed. Instead of arriving at 12, her plane will get in at 3."

"Oh. Any reason why?"

She shrugged. "Not that I know of. I just took a peek at her itinerary online to double-check and saw the change."

There was a bang on the door.

"Let's go, guys!" our tour manager, Sam, shouted from the other side.

Once again, I felt my body humming with the excitement of taking the stage. It was a feeling I hoped I never lost. And tomorrow, I'd once again be able to share it with Bella.

I jumped up. "Let's do this shit, boys!"

—BtMO—

I groaned as I rolled over, looking at the clock on my phone. It was already half-past one in the afternoon. Our show was killer the night before, and since we were in New York for a few days, we'd decided to go out and celebrate. The night had been a blur of good music and bottles of Jack.

But I was regretting it now. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I shouted as I unlocked my phone, seeing at least fifteen missed calls from Bella. I didn't even bother to listen to the voicemails as I jumped up, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped my feet into my sneakers while dialing her number.

"Edward, where are you? I've called you twenty times!"

"I know, I saw. What do you mean, where am I? Your flight doesn't get in until 3."

"Edward, my flight got in at 12. I've been sitting here for over an hour waiting for you!"

"Shit! But Jane said your flight got changed. It got in at—"

"Of course she did." She pushed out a hard breath. "Look, should I just get a cab?"

"No! I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up with her before dialing the car service as I rushed out the door of my hotel room. This wasn't at all how I envisioned our reunion.

* * *

**Well...someone fucked up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how blind Edward was being. I'd always thought he was brilliant, able to write beautiful lyrics off the top of his head and compose music to go along with them, but it seemed I was wrong. My husband was fucking dumb.

"Bella!" I turned as I heard my name being shouted, watching Edward rush through the doors. "Oh God, baby, I'm so sorry. Jane said she checked." He wrapped me tightly in his arms. "Never mind, it just matters that you're here and I'm here, right?"

I pulled back from him, completely dumbfounded by his statement. "Honestly? No, that's not all that matters, Edward. What matters is that Jane tried to fuck me over and you don't see it!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Bella, come on, she just made a mistake somehow. It happens."

"A mistake, seriously? How many times can one woman make a mistake before she gets fired? Why would you want her working for you if she can't even keep flight times straight, and why didn't you check for yourself? Don't you think I would have told you if my flight time had changed? Oh wait, that's right, we haven't talked for a week." I wiped the tears from my face. "Where's the car? I just want to get out of here."

"Bella—"

"Where is the car, Edward?" I said through clenched teeth.

He sighed as he picked up my bags. "It's right out front." His voice was barely a whisper as he trailed behind me.

—BtMO—

The car ride to the hotel was silent. I didn't want to be angry with him. Since I hadn't seen him in weeks, all I had wanted was to curl up in his arms. I wanted to lay in bed with him, to sit down with him and tell him I was pregnant. I didn't want to be angry with him, but I was.

He slipped his hand into mine, squeezing tightly as we exited the car, and I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as I squeezed his hand back. Things may have been incredibly rocky at the moment, but it didn't change the fact that I loved him with all my heart.

The elevator ride was as quiet as the car had been, and when the doors opened to our floor, he led us silently down the hallway. He pulled the key card from his pocket, unlocking the door, and I followed him inside the room. "Can we talk now, Bella?"

I nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. We, uh, we have a lot to talk about, Edward."

"This isn't just about today, is it?"

"No. I—" The tears I'd been trying to keep at bay suddenly broke forth. Even though I wasn't in the right frame of mind, I couldn't keep it inside any longer. "I haven't been honest with you, Edward."

His eyes widened at my words. "What are you saying, exactly? Are you—is there someone else?"

I gasped. "No! How the fuck could you even think that!"

"I'm sorry! You said you haven't been honest with me, what am I supposed to think?"

My hands shook. "So you jump to thinking the worst possible thing about me? How could you _ever_ think I'd be capable of hurting you like that? What is wrong with you? God, this day isn't going at all how I expected it to." I paused to take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Edward. I've known since a week after you left."

He stood there, staring at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Say something, please."

"Pregnant?You've known for almost a month, and you're just telling me now? What the hell, Bella?"

"I thought it was something I should tell you in person."

Fuck. You're pregnant?. Why are you even here?"

It felt as if he'd slapped me. "Why am I here?" Tears streamed down my face. "Edward—"

"Oh, God, no. That came out wrong. I meant, are you okay to travel? Is it safe for the baby? Fuck!"He pulled at his hair. "Fuck, am I even going to be home when you go into labor? I'm not going to be there for most of your pregnancy. How am I supposed to be in two places at once? This is why I wanted to wait!"

"Yeah, well, so much for that plan. Besides, why can't we have both? Why does following your dream have to mean putting off mine?"

"How are you so calm about all of this?"

I snorted. "Calm? I'm anything but calm. I just waited at an airport for my husband for almost two hours because he was too stupid to check his own phone. I've vacillated between terrified to tell you I was pregnant for weeks, to being pissed off that I even _had_ to worry about it. I should have been celebrating this, but instead, I've been worrying. But Angela and your mom—"

"Wait, just how many people know? Am I the last person to know?"

"No, just the two of them. They've helped keep me calm through these last few weeks."

He dropped down to his knees in front of me, taking both my hands in his. Tears shone in his eyes. "I'm scared shitless. This isn't what I planned at all, but you're pregnant."

I slid down to the floor with him. Though my heart still hurt and I was still so angry, I needed this moment with him. "Yeah, I am."

"Christ. A baby." He pulled me to him, holding me against his chest. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry you had to wait today. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me sooner. God, I just keep fucking up."

"Yeah, you kind of do."

He gave a shocked laugh. "Please, don't hold back, baby."

"We have to talk about Jane, Edward. She didn't leave me at that airport by mistake, and I don't know how you don't see it. You somehow still don't see how Jane looks at you, or maybe you don't see how most women look at you when you're on stage. You don't hear the things they say, but I do. Do you know what Jane said to me the first time I met her?" He shook his head, so I continued. "She told me she'd make sure all my husband's needs were met."

His mouth hung open as he stared at me blankly.

"And then there are the constant interruptions when I'm around. Do you really think she's just accidentally walking in while I'm on my knees, or just so happens to interrupt our phone time? She's watching your every move, Edward. Hell, I'm shocked she's not banging down our door right now! Edward, she left me at the airport for _two hours _just to fuck with me—"

"She really said that to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Would it have mattered?"

"I want to say yes, it would have, but you didn't give me that choice. Instead, I just thought you were overreacting to what seemed like a couple of mistakes."

I sighed, knowing he might have been right. I probably should have told him exactly what she'd said sooner. However, it didn't change the fact that he didn't hear me the other times, or that he hadn't even taken the time to double-check my itinerary himself. He didn't even think to call me and ask, he just took her word for it. He'd put his trust completely in another woman.

"Well, now's your chance to do something about it. She makes me nervous, Edward, especially now that it's started to go beyond just interruptions and innuendos. She purposely left me in an airport in the middle of New York!" I didn't know how many times I could repeat myself.

He let out a deep sigh. "Yeah. I'll call Marcus in the morning. I'm not exactly sure what I cando, but I promise I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I stirred from my sleep, opening my eyes slowly and stretching my arms above my head before noticing that Edward's side of the bed was empty. I glanced around the room, not seeing him or hearing anyone in the bathroom.

As I sat up, I heard the lock on the door click, and it swung open as Edward walked into the room. His hands were full, so he had his cellphone pressed between his ear and shoulder.

"Yeah, okay, I understand. Thanks," he spoke softly before noticing I was awake. "Alright. Thanks again, Marcus," he said as he hung up.

Immediately, my heart was in my throat, wanting to know what they'd discussed.

"Morning, baby." He placed the bags he'd been juggling on top of the dresser, along with his phone, then kicked his shoes off. He climbed on the bed next to me, kissing my lips sweetly. "I got us bagels. I got a whole shitload since I don't know if you have any cravings—fuck, do you even want bagels? I'll—"

"I want to know what Marcus said, Edward."

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll have a new assistant by tomorrow night before we head out. I explained about everything; what Jane said to you, the whole airport thing. Marcus agreed it was unacceptable and unprofessional."

"Thank you for taking care of that."

"I really wish you'd told me what she said to you earlier."

I glared at him. "So the other times she made me feel uncomfortable weren't valid enough? She walked in on us with your dick in my mouth!"

"Anyone could have walked in on us. I didn't lock the door. I'm not saying those times weren't valid, but if you'd told me she said those things…"

"You would have what? Written me off like you keep doing?"

For a moment, he sat there just staring at me. "What the hell are you talking about? I keep writing you off?"

"Let's see, all of a sudden you get your dream, and then _my_ dream of having a baby—which you wanted as well—is suddenly put on hold."

"Because I want to be around for your pregnancy. I want to watch them take their first breath, hear their first word! And now?" He threw his hands in the air. "You'll go to all your doctor's appointments alone. I won't get to feel them kick for the first time—"

"I'm sorry my timing of becoming pregnant is so horrible."

"Stop twisting my words. That's not what I'm saying at all!" he shouted, causing me to recoil. "Goddamnit, Isabella! If you think for one second that I don't want this baby, you're fucking insane! Or have you forgotten I was there for every negative pregnancy test? I held you every time you sobbed when you thought you were pregnant and weren't. Do you know how many times _I _cried, or how hard it was to watch you fall apart?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as he spoke. "Edward, I—"

"No, let me finish. If you think I'm not ecstatic about this baby _and_ scared shitless of missing everything, you're wrong."

"I love you, Edward, but you don't get to say sweet words and think it'll fix everything. It still really sucked to have to worry about telling you when I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. And then I felt like my voice didn't matter when someone was making me uncomfortable. You've never not listened to my concerns before."

He gripped me by the waist, pulling me onto his lap. "I'm sorry. I can't take back anything, but I am sorry. I wasn't listening like I should've been, but my mind is clouded and I feel as if I'm being pulled in so many directions. It's such a rush being out here, playing for hundreds of people almost every night, but then I feel like I'm not supposed to be enjoying it, that you'll be upset that I'm having a good time."

I pulled back, staring at him. "Are you serious? You seem to be enjoying it enough to not call me for a week, or to go out drinking well into the morning when you knew I'd be here the next day. Tell me, how many of your beautiful fans bought you drinks the other night, Edward? Did you sign anyone's tits?" I climbed off his lap. "I told Rose we'd have lunch with her since we're in town, but I think I'm going to go alone. I'll see you tonight, I guess." I walked into the bathroom, letting the door slam behind me.

—BtMO—

"Bella!" Rose wrapped me in a tight hug as soon as she saw me. "You look—well, you kind of look like shit, girl."

"Your honesty is refreshing, Rose," I deadpanned.

She gripped my hand, pulling me into the restaurant. "I expected you to be glowing from having reunited with your man. Instead, you look like he gave you a puppy and then kicked it. Where is Edward, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Back at the hotel, rehearsal, I don't know."

She stared at me. "Oh, Bella, what's going on?" All it took was that question for me to burst into tears. "Come on, let's go back to my place and talk."

"I'm sorry—"

"Shush. Let's go."

—BtMO—

"Bella, you're pregnant," Rose sobbed, pulling me against her. She was the only person who understood my heartache all the months we were trying. She'd unexpectedly become pregnant in our junior year of college, and instead of being terrified, she'd been excited to be a mom. She had loved that baby from the moment she'd known they existed. If there was anyone on this earth that was meant to be a mother, it was Rose, but for reasons unknown, she'd miscarried when she was about a month along.

"Listen to me, Bella. You can't let all this other stuff get in the way of being happy, of celebrating the little baby you're carrying. I'm not saying to let Edward walk all over you, you still need to call him out on his shit, but you told me he said he's happy!"

"But he'll be gone for most of—"

"There are other ways to involve him. Pictures, video chats. You have enough of a cushion now that he can fly back to see you when there's a short break, or you to him. Make it work. You told me he didn't call you for a week, but is there a reason you didn't call him? Last I remembered, phones work both ways." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I feel like I don't belong in this world sometimes."

"I'm not writing off your feelings when I say this, okay?" I nodded so she'd continue. "But, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. There's nowhere else you belong than beside him, and him beside you. You've had a nice, long stretch of never being without the other, so how about instead of letting the distance destroy you, let it strengthen you. You think he's not hearing you? Then fucking yelland scream until he does. It's time you stop standing in the corner."

"I do not—" I began, but she leveled me with a glare.

"Take what you need from him, Bella. You know he's more than willing to give you what you want, but you have to open your mouth and tell him _everything_."

I sat there for a minute, letting her words float around in my head until it suddenly clicked. "You're right," I said with newfound confidence.

* * *

**What you think about what Rose had to say?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

"Ed! Dude, what the fuck is going on with you today?"

I turned toward Emmett, giving him a sharp glare. "Nothing. Let's try this again," I barked before counting off again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It was a song we'd played countless times, and I knew every chord and every word, but my mind wasn't in the zone. It was with Bella, with the baby that was in her belly, and the fact that she was so pissed at me.

"Nah, let's take a break, man." Emmett stood behind his drums. "Let's go find something to eat." He sent a look at Jasper, who just nodded.

I sighed, giving in and placing my guitar on its stand.

"Walk with me, Ed." Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading us outside. "You wanna tell me what's going on? I know Bella got in yesterday, so shouldn't you be glowing or some shit from all the fucking? Or is that just girls?" He laughed as we walked a few blocks toward a pizza place someone told us about.

I couldn't help but laugh a little myself, but it quickly died off. "No, we've just been fighting since she got here. Fucking Jane—man, she got herself fired. She told me the wrong time for Bella's flight, so Bella had to wait for hours, and apparently, Jane has just been really... shitty to her. Now, I'm an asshole because I didn't double check the time myself or hear Bella out the other times she complained about Jane. Except she didn't give me all the facts, so I couldn't really make a fair judgment. We're just not talking like we normally do. I get so wrapped up being out here with everything that's going on, and I just lose track of time."

"Damn, that sucks, but that's not everything, is it?"

I laughed mirthlessly. "That's not even half of it, man. I don't know if I should even say it yet, but she's pregnant."

His mouth dropped open as his eyes widened. "Holy crap, man! No wonder you can't concentrate for shit today. That's awesome! You guys have been trying forever."

I loved both Jasper and Emmett like brothers. They were both great friends, but for some reason, I found Emmett easier to confide in most of the time. Surprisingly, even considering what a man-whore he was, he was good with relationship advice. "Yeah, but now I don't get to experience everything with her." I felt myself starting to panic as more thoughts started to invade my mind. "God, what if we're out on the road and something goes wrong? She's only a few months along, what if she loses it, Em? How—"

He stopped us in our tracks. "Whoa there, buddy. You can't be thinking like that. Look, I've never been in your position, and I don't want to be for about another decade, but you've got to think positive. It's going to be fine. You wanted this just as much as she did at one point; is that still true?"

I was quiet for a few moments as I thought about what he asked. Did I want this baby as much as Bella did? The honest answer to that question was yes. Maybe it seemed strange to other men, but I'd often thought about what Bella would look like with her belly round with our child. I wanted her to wake me up at 2 in the morning because she was craving something. I wanted to feel the baby kick my hand, and I wanted to sing to them, to let them know I loved them before they were even born. I was heartbroken that I wouldn't get to experience those things with her. I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes, hoping to ward off any tears. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do."

"Are you really crying like a pussy?" Emmett laughed, but I knew better than to take him seriously. I'd seen him cry on so many occasions. We weren't those guys; the ones who had to hide every emotion. Chances are, it made us better musicians.

"Fuck off."

"Seriously, though, you have to try a little harder. You know your wife; hell, I know her. She's quiet, and she's a little insecure at times; you've said so yourself. You've got to show her you're invested. Just because you have her, doesn't mean you don't still have to date her. Remember when my sister was pregnant, and her husband was overseas? She took pictures every week to show him. Then, you've got the added luxuries of video chats, of being able to fly to her when we have a few days' break. Even if you're only there for a night, it's _something._"

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair. I knew he was right. I'd been slacking these last few months. Everything was new and fresh for me, and I was living my dream. Meanwhile, Bella had been at home waiting for me to get my foot out of my ass. She'd been worried about telling me the best news of our lives, and I was fucking it up. "Let's go order a couple of pizzas and then get back. I've got an idea I need to run past a few people."

—BtMO—

I walked into the hotel room, breathing a sigh of relief as I heard Bella banging around in the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Darlin', I'm back. I just need to grab a change of clothes and we'll head out, alright?"

She pulled open the door, and my jaw nearly hit the ground. She stood there in a white lace tank top with a black bra underneath, and a pair of jean shorts that stopped about mid-thigh. I let my gaze rake over her body, noticing that her breasts were a bit larger than the last time I saw her. My gaze drifted down further, and I smiled at the slight rounding of her belly. With everything going on, I hadn't had the chance to truly take her in. I don't think anyone else would have noticed, but in the last five years of being together, I'd seen this woman naked more times than I could count. I knew every dimple, every freckle, every dip and curve of her body. I rushed toward her, pulling her against me and resting my chin on top of her head.

I cradled her belly with my hand. "I wasn't sure you'd want to come tonight."

"I wasn't sure I was going to, but I had a long talk—and maybe shed a few tears—with Rose. I love you, daddy, but we've got to try harder. I need to speak louder, and you"—she shoved at my chest—"need to listen to me when I talk."

I nodded. "I promise, I will."

"I'll take it for now. Tell me, what are you wearing tonight?"

I grinned at her, feeling lighter than I had in a while. "I was thinking…"

Her eyes lit up. "The red suit?"

"Yeah, mama."

The smile she gave me was blinding, and even more than before, I couldn't wait to get to the venue and give her the surprise waiting for her.

* * *

**So what do you think Daddy has in store for his Bella?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

**Song referenced in the chapter is Furlough by Joshua & The Holy Rollers**

* * *

Typically, it only took me a few weeks to work out the lyrics to a song. The melody always came first and then I'd work off that. For the last five years, however, I'd been working on the lyrics to one song.

The melody came to me a few nights after I'd met Bella, becoming a song the band played when we were just messing around, but the words were slow to come. They needed to be perfect for her, for _us_, but it all suddenly clicked after I'd spoken with Emmett. Suddenly, I knew the exact words.

After we'd ordered pizzas and headed back to the band, I grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down everything racing through my mind. I knew we could play the song since we had the music down, I just had to memorize the lyrics. We played it over and over during rehearsal until it was as perfect as I could get it. It would probably be rough, but I knew she'd understand; really, that was all that mattered tonight.

I held Bella's hand tightly as we walked through the back door of the venue. "First things first, I want you to meet my new assistant, Laurent." I was pretty sure the label was playing it safe by sending me a male assistant this time around. As long as they did their job and didn't try to fuck with my life, I didn't care who they were.

"Laurent!" I called down the hall, catching his attention. "I want to introduce you to my wife, Bella."

"Ah, so this is the beautiful girl I've heard so much about already. Look at the body on you, girl. I get it now," he said, causing her to blush.

"Careful," I growled, but Laurent threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't worry, Edward, you're more my type than she is. Well, maybe not _you_ exactly, but you get my drift." He raised his eyebrows, and Bella burst into a fit of giggles. It was a sound I hadn't heard in a while, and I didn't realize how much I'd missed it until that moment.

She grinned at him. "I think we'll be good friends, Laurent."

"Oh, I know we will. I promise, I'll keep your man in line when you're not here."

I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "On a more serious note, though." I lowered my voice. "She's pregnant, so if I'm not around, I need you to keep an eye on her. You know things can get rowdy backstage."

"Congratulations! You got it, man, I'll keep her safe."

"Thanks, man. Come on, baby, I've gotta get ready."

* * *

I stood on stage with the lights beating down on me, causing sweat to drip off of me. We'd played hard, but we weren't done yet. Earlier in the day, I'd talked to James, the lead singer of Blue Soul, and asked him if he cared whether our set went a few minutes longer than normal. He'd shrugged me off, telling me it was all good.

I took a deep breath, feeling my nerves start to rise. Not so much because of what the audience would think, but more so what Bella would think. Would she kill me for bringing her on stage? The chances were high that she might, but I knew it'd be worth it. This would be something she'd never forget. I put my finger to my lips to shush the audience, and the guys followed my lead.

"We've got one last song to play for you tonight. It's something we've been working on for the last five years, ever since the day I met my beautiful wife. I've tried to find the right words, and this afternoon they finally clicked. You're going to hear something extremely new and raw."

I looked over to the side of the stage where she'd been all night, reaching out my hand to her. She covered her mouth and shook her head, so I walked over, trying to coax her out. "Don't worry about anyone else but me, alright?" I whispered in her ear.

She gave me a hesitant nod and gripped my hand, allowing me to lead her onstage. I grinned at her as she stood there, her cheeks undeniably pink, arms wrapped around her torso. I knew she was uncomfortable as hell, but hoped she'd loosen up after a few moments.

"This is for you, baby. Everything is for you." The crowd cheered, and I counted off for the guys before we dove headfirst into the song.

* * *

We gave her and the crowd everything we had. As the last note rang in the air, I looked over at Bella to see tears streaming down her face. Her smile was so unbelievably bright. I set my guitar down, walked over to her, and gripped her face in my hands to capture her lips with mine. I kissed her roughly as the theater erupted with hooting and hollering.

"We're Midnight Oil, and these guys"—I pointed to the band behind me—"will meet you at the merch booth!" With that, I reached down, lifting her up and carrying her off the stage.

* * *

"I want you," I groaned, pressing her up against the first wall I could find and devouring her lips with mine.

"Get a room, Romeo!" I heard Emmett yell. The rest of the guys laughed as they walked past us.

"Good idea." I dropped her to her feet, grabbing her hand and racing toward the dressing room.

The sound of her laughter as we ran down the hall was the best music I'd ever heard. I thought I'd been having fun, that every night was a rush, but she reminded me that it all meant nothing without her.

I kicked the door shut, making sure I locked it before heading toward the couch. I sat down, pulling her onto my lap so she straddled me. "You feeling okay?"

"M-hm, I feel amazing." She leaned into me, pressing kisses to my neck. "I need you, daddy," she breathed, causing me to shiver.

"Oh, fuck, it sounds so good to hear you say that in person." I pulled her tank top over her head, making quick work of unclasping her bra. "Shit," I moaned. I'd always loved her body, but I couldn't help enjoying the sight of her larger breasts. I cupped them in my hands, running my thumbs over her nipples.

She hissed at the sensation, grinding against me where I was hard and straining in my jeans. "Please, daddy," she whimpered.

"Needy little girl." I smirked at her before wrapping one of my lips around a nipple. Her back arched as she cried out; they really were more sensitive now. "Lift up." I popped the button on her shorts, and we both worked at freeing her from them before I undid my own pants and pulled my cock out. "I want you to ride me."

I grunted as she gripped me in her hand, lining me up with her entrance and slipping me inside her wet heat. "Fuck, that's my girl. You look so good on daddy's cock."

She moaned at my words, arching her back.

I gripped her waist, guiding her. "Touch yourself. I want to watch." My gaze drifted down as she reached between us, letting out a loud moan as she found her clit. "Does it feel good, baby? Are you close?"

"Yes." She pressed her forehead against my shoulder, her breath coming in rough pants. I dug my fingers deeper into her hips as my thrusts became quicker. She gasped, her teeth biting into my shoulder to muffle her scream as she came hard around my cock.

Her orgasm triggered my own, and I came with a roar, spilling deep inside her. "Holy fuck, I needed that," I panted.

She nodded against my shoulder, too worn out to move. I chuckled, holding her against me and rubbing her back. "Let's get you cleaned up, then onto the bus. I think we need a nap."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

I stood on the side of the stage, watching the band perform. My mind drifted back to all those weekends watching them play and thinking Edward's presence was too big for the small stage he was on. It was easy to see that he fit so well in this life, that he'd finally found a stage big enough to hold his personality. It was amazing to watch him play to the crowd, to watch him get them involved. He captivated them, the same way he'd captivated me all those years ago.

I jumped as someone spoke beside me, breaking me from my trance. "They're something else to watch, aren't they?"

With a small gasp, I turned to see who'd spoken. James, the lead singer of Blue Soul, was standing next to me. Any woman—or man, for that matter—would have to be blind to miss how gorgeous he was. Regardless, no one compared to Edward for me. I'd seen James in passing once or twice now, but there'd never been much time for full introductions. I couldn't help being star struck for a moment but quickly shook it off.

"They're amazing," I agreed.

"Bella, right? Edward's wife?"

I nodded in response, and he held out his hand. "James. It's good to meet you, finally. So, how's the tour life treating you?"

I crinkled my nose, thinking about what it was like to share a bus with four men. I was thankful for having the time with Edward, and we stole the bedroom in the back of the bus for ourselves. Still, four men who had no desire to hold in their bodily functions didn't mix well with a pregnant woman. "It's... an experience."

James chuckled. "You're putting it mildly. My girl calls us a bunch of fucking pigs when she's on tour with us."

"Yeah, she's not wrong."

He laughed before turning his attention back to the stage. "They would've blown up on their own eventually, but I'm happy that Masen Media could give them this push."

"Yeah, it's—" A wave of nausea rolled over me, cutting off my words. I was basically through with morning sickness, but it still reared its ugly head at the oddest times. I covered my mouth, rushing to the closest garbage can and emptying my stomach.

"Whoa, you okay?" James asked as he patted my back.

I dry heaved a few more times before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Bella, what the hell! Are you okay?" I heard Edward rush over to me, nearly knocking James out of the way. His set must have ended. "I got this, man." He glared at James, who raised his hands and backed away.

"I'm fine, Edward. Why were you so rude to him?"

"I wasn't. What happened?"

I shrugged. "Baby seems to not agree with something, I guess. It doesn't happen often anymore." I watched as he glared at the back of James' head. There was definitely something he wasn't telling me.

"Let's get you settled."

"I'm fine. You need to meet your fans."

"The guys will be alright without—"

"Edward, I'm fine." I grabbed his hand. "You and I both know that meet and greets and merch sales are in your contract. They'll let you skip a few, but this would be the fourth time since I've been here that you haven't done them."

He sighed heavily, knowing I was right. "Where the fuck is Laurent? Where the hell was he when you were throwing up?"

"He had things to take care of. He's your assistant, not my babysitter. I'm plenty capable of standing here and watching you perform on my own. Why are you acting this way?"

He shook his head. "Not now, okay? Do you want to hang out in the dressing room or come out front with me?"

"Out front, if I won't be in the way."

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head, his mood completely changed. "You can't be in the way, darlin'. Come on."

—BtMO—

I stood to the side, watching as he interacted with new fans and regulars. He had a natural charisma about him; he was easygoing, and everyone felt comfortable around him.

I smiled as he took selfies with people, making silly faces with them from time to time. A few people even came up to me to chat, recognizing me from YouTube videos other people had posted. It seemed that Edward's little stunt of pulling me on stage had gotten some attention.

There were a few fans that made my blood boil. I watched women push their tits out just a little further, or make a suggestive comment to him, but I shook it off to the best of my ability. I knew I'd be the one wrapped around him later. He'd be balls deep inside me after this, not them; never them.

The surrounding crowd thinned out as Blue Soul took to the stage. People might have fallen in love with Midnight Oil but, in the end, they were there to see James.

Edward walked up to me, engulfing me in his arms. "Do you want to watch the show, or maybe we can go rest?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Rest?"

He shrugged, placing a kiss on my neck before whispering in my ear. "Rest, fuck, same difference, right?"

I groaned, wanting nothing more than to be with him, but I still wanted to know what had him so worked up earlier. It wasn't in his nature to snap so easily. "Can we talk first?"

He continued to kiss and nip at my jaw. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

He sighed and nodded, taking my hand in his. "Come on, we'll go to the bus."

—BtMO—

I sat down beside him on our bed, crossing my legs in front of me. "Why were you so upset with James?"

He rubbed a hand over his face. "It's my job to take care of you. I asked Laurent to be there when I couldn't be, not James."

"He was just trying to be nice. Would you rather he'd just left me to vomit alone?"

"Look at him Bella, and then look at me," he whispered.

My eyes widened at his statement. "Edward, what are you saying?"

He let out a loud groan. "Are you going to make me spell it out? Look, I was jealous, alright? I saw him with his hand on your back, and I just... I don't know, I lost it. I'm not blind, Bella. He's hot for a dude, and then there's me." He gestured to himself.

I climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Part of me wanted to be offended that he'd be jealous because that meant he thought I could betray him in such a way, but I needed to see it for what it truly was. He had the same fears I did. He'd handled this newfound stardom amazingly, but it still had to be difficult. Edward wasn't one to be insecure, or at least he didn't show it often, so if he was willing to open up to me, it was my job to reassure him. Just as he had done for me in the past.

"I'm not blind, either. Yeah, he's hot, but daddy," I purred. "There is no one I ever want more than you." I giggled at the quiet growl that came from him. "You've got to know by now that I want no one else. You are so fucking hot." I kissed his lips. "So sexy." I pressed a kiss to his jaw, his beard rough against my lips. "You know just how to turn me on. I crave you constantly."

He gripped my waist before his fingers drifted to the slight bump at my belly. It felt as if every day it was a bit bigger, though to most people it was still unnoticeable. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. You up for resting now?"

"Oh, hell yeah," he growled before sitting up and kissing me deeply.

* * *

What do you think? Is it just smooth sailing from here on out?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

A big part of me regretted going out with the guys. We were only in Memphis for two days, though, and I didn't want to put a damper on their fun just because I was pregnant. There would be plenty of time to stay home curled up together once the baby was born. I wanted Edward to enjoy that time in his life, and I wanted to go along for the ride with him while I still could.

I was used to being in bars with the guys while they were working. They'd have a drink or two, but not enough to knock them off their game. This was completely different; it was after a show and the place was packed with people who'd attended the concert. Before they'd been signed, Midnight Oil played at two or three bars regularly, so it wasn't a big deal to meet them. Hell, most of the people there knew them personally by then. Now, they shared a stage with Blue Soul, and they were making a name for themselves. People wanted the chance to say they hung out with Midnight Oil before they blew up. They wanted a piece of them in one form or another.

I watched women mill around them. Jasper, Emmett, and Jake ate up the attention, but Edward had the decency to shift himself away when they reached out in a flirtatious gesture. None of them seemed to care that I was sitting beside him. It made my head spin, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe he didn't enjoy the attention. Who wouldn't? It left me wondering if he would act differently if I wasn't there.

Edward sat down at the table next to me, placing multiple shots of whiskey in front of each guy. It was his drink of choice but went to his head faster than other liquors. I had a feeling he'd regret his choice in the morning, but I wasn't going to stop his fun. I saw how hard he'd worked in the last couple of weeks.

"You doing okay, darlin'?" He leaned in, kissing my cheek. "You've been kinda quiet."

I nodded, taking a sip of my Coke before reassuring him with a smile. "A little tired, but I'm good."

He smiled back at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat as it had so many times before. His smile was one of the things that drew me to him in the first place. It was genuine and warm, and he had the sweetest dimples.

Edward threw back his second shot before grabbing my hand, pulling me onto his lap. Sweeping my hair to one side, his lips met the flesh of my neck and he sucked roughly at my pulse point.

I let out a soft gasp, squirming in his lap. "Edward, you'll leave a mark, and everyone is watching."

"Mm, you don't have to be back at work until late August. Any mark will be gone by then, and let them watch. You're mine." He nipped at my neck before attaching his lips there once again.

"Yo, Dracula, give your girl a rest before you drain her dry." Jake laughed as he slid back into his seat, placing another round of shots on the table. "Blondie over at the bar bought these for you, Edward." Jake tilted his head in her direction as he crooned his name teasingly.

Discreetly, Edward tried to look for the woman Jake was talking about, unable to hide his curiosity. It was obvious when he figured out who it was. She was tall with long, platinum blonde hair and a nice body; slender with a good set of curves, and she was plastered. If I'd been any of the men in that bar, I would be thrilled that she bought me a drink. It was obvious Edward felt the same.

I realized that as they grew their fanbase, they'd have overzealous fans, but I was positive that no woman enjoyed watching someone flirt with their husband in front of them. I saw nothing but red when she decided to take it one step further as soon she realized he'd spotted her.

"Hey, big daddy!" she yelled before she flashed her tits to the whole bar. The guys around me erupted into hoots and hollers. Edward coughed and sputtered in his drink before throwing his head back and laughing, his cheeks flushed red.

"Holy shit, get it, Ed! Damn, did you see those tits?" Jacob slapped the table as he cheered while Emmett and Jasper continued to chuckle. I knew they were just being men, drunken men at that, but still, I felt uncomfortable. I felt like I didn't belong there.

"That was something else." Edward smirked as he threw back another shot.

"Was it, though?" I glared at him as I stood from my place on his lap, grabbing my purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going back to the hotel." I headed toward the door, feeling him on my heels the entire time. Once we made it outside, I turned to face him. "What do you want, Edward?"

"What the hell, Bella? Are you seriously upset over a pair of tits? I've watched porn more graphic than that, and you know it."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "God, I hope you're fucking wasted right now. You're going to come at me for being upset that some bitch flashed you her tits while your wife sat in your lap? Have you forgotten how upset you were with James for merely comforting me while I puked?"

"That was different!"

"Yeah, because it was innocent! And that in there?" I gestured toward the bar. "That was anything but innocent!"

"Why are you always so insecure?" His voice rose. "Why do you think I'm going to run off with someone else?"

"How dare you!" I shouted, not caring that we were drawing a crowd. "I have the same insecurities as you, or have you forgotten that you asked me if there was someone else when I first got to New York! You expected the worst of me, too! I'm trying, Edward, but I'm pregnant, I'm tired all the time now, my hormones are going crazy, and you'll be gone for months! When I leave, I have to worry about shit like that happening!"

His body language relaxed, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry."

"My body is changing. I'll be huge, I'll have stretch marks, and what if I'm never the same again? What if you don't want me anymore?" I felt hot, wet tears sliding down my cheeks.

He pulled me against him, holding me to his chest. "That'd be a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry that I forget you're going through a lot right now. I can't stop women from doing what she did, and when it comes down to it, they're just a pair of tits, darlin', and let me tell you, they've got nothing on yours."

I leaned my forehead on his shoulder, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Can we just go back to the hotel? I can't do this anymore tonight."

He sighed heavily, kissing the top of my head. "Yeah. Let's get a cab."

I wanted his apologies to be enough, and I knew they would be, eventually. At the moment, though, I felt weighed down by everything going on around me.

* * *

**Did she overreact or was he wrong? Let me know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I tossed and turned the whole night. Losing sleep wasn't an uncommon occurrence since finding out I was pregnant. Even though I was only a few months along, it was already difficult for me to find a comfortable spot. I hoped it would get better as I progressed into my second trimester, but I wasn't counting on it.

I wished I could blame my lack of sleep on my pregnancy this time but, sadly, that wasn't the case. My mind just wouldn't shut off as the events of the night before replayed over and over. I'd be lying to Edward and myself if I said his reaction to being flashed didn't bother me, but what really hurt was him shoving my insecurities in my face. It was so out of character for him, even when he was drunk. We argued like every couple, we fought, we yelled and disagreed on a myriad of things, but he'd never thrown my insecurities at me.

He realized where they came from; a flighty mother and an almost absentee father. I tried daily not to let my thoughts drag me down, but it was difficult for me. Especially when it felt like the only person who was ever in my corner was no longer there in the same capacity.

I knew he still loved me fiercely, and I loved him just the same. I realized the whole career was new and that he was living his dream. I also knew that people in his position could change, and not always for the better. I still supported him, I still wanted him to have passion for his music and to love his job and his fans, but I was tired of him forgetting me and not listening to me on his way up. It was exhausting that he kept missing how it affected me when he made so many mistakes, even if they seemed small and meaningless on the surface.

—BtMO—

I sat on the bed, seeing the long curls I loved so much splayed out all around him. He looked so sweet while he slept, and my heart ached. I wished I didn't feel like what I was about to do was necessary, but I knew to keep our marriage together, it was.

He stirred as if he could feel me watching him, stretching his arms above his head as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey," I whispered back.

"What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand in our hotel room. "It's just a little past 9."

His gaze finally focused on me as he sat up in bed. "How long have you been awake? Let me make some coffee and we can—"

"We need to talk, Edward. I, uh, I think I'm going to head back to Seattle."

He stared at me as if he was having trouble comprehending what I said. "You're going to—is this about last night? I told you—"

"Yeah, but it's not just about last night, Edward." I swallowed around the lump forming in my throat. The last thing I wanted was to be without him. I loved him with everything I had, and as much as I would like to experience all the excitement he was feeling on tour, I knew we needed to work on our issues before that could happen. Nothing good would come from me being there anymore. "It's about how you didn't listen to me with Jane until I forced you to, and it's about all the nights you forget to call me. Why did you even care who sent you that drink last night? I won't fight for your attention."

"How is this fair?" he seethed. "I've apologized for those things. I got Jane removed, I spent all my available time with you! I can't control everyone around me, Bella! You knew going into this that it wouldn't be easy!"

I looked down at my hands. "Maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought I was."

"Yeah, well, there isn't much choice now, is there?" He stood up, pacing the length of the room.

I shook my head, not knowing who this man beside me was after just six weeks. He wasn't hearing what I was saying. "I don't want to have these feelings. I don't want to feel left behind, or insecure or jealous of you looking at other women, but I do. You're out here, you're loving this new life." I placed my hand over my stomach. "But we're not your top priority right now. I get it."

His eyes went wide. "How the hell can you say that? All of this is for you, both of you! I want you to have everything!"

"I know," I said softly. "I didn't say we aren't a priority, just not the top one. When you willingly search out another woman right in front of me knowing how it might make me feel, or when you don't listen to my concerns about someone in our lives who makes me feel uncomfortable... I think we need this time to figure out who we are as individuals."

He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly and looking defeated. "I wish you wouldn't leave, but I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"No. You need to figure out how to balance and meld your family with this new life, and I need to work on myself. I don't think I'm innocent in all this. There are things that shouldn't bother me, but they do. Like I said earlier, I don't want these insecurities." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I want to be able to function foremost as a woman who doesn't need to feel constantly validated by you. I want to be a better wife and mother than my mom ever was, and I can't do that if I'm not sure in myself."

As he stood up, I saw tears glistening in his eyes. Maybe it was finally starting to sink in that I was serious. He wrapped his arms around me. "We've got to figure this out. I can't lose you, Bella."

I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. "Edward, I love you, but we've been in our little bubble for years. I don't want to lose you, either, but I feel like maybe this is a test."

"Even if I'm not the best at showing it, I love you too. Let me rephrase, I _won't_ lose you, Bella. That would be my greatest failure." He pulled back, looking down at me. "Will you at least have breakfast with me so I can feed the two of you?" He rested his hand on my belly, and I willed myself not to cry. "And let me get you to the airport?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**What do you think of her decision?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

"Where the hell have you been? We've been trying to reach you for hours!" Emmett exclaimed as I walked into the venue, ignoring him as I headed toward the dressing room. He stayed right on my heels, even though it was apparent I was in no mood to talk to anyone. "And where the hell is Bella? Is she okay?"

I continued to ignore him as I pushed open the door, but he was quick and followed me in.

"Ed, what the fuck is going on?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Emmett," I barked.

"Whoa, yeah, definitely not happening. Now, what's going on? Where's Bella?"

"Fine, you want to know what the fuck is going on? Bella is on her way back to fucking Seattle and my marriage is hanging by a goddamn thread."

"Bella left? You let her leave?" he shouted.

"You think I wanted her to go? I don't control her, Emmett, she's free to do whatever the fuck she wants! That includes leaving me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you are an idiot, aren't you? Did you ask her not to go? Did you fight for her to stay? What the fuck, Edward, what are you doing?"

"What was I supposed to do, Em? She'd decided, and I wasn't going to change her mind. She says I haven't been listening to her, that I'm not paying attention. What should I have done, groveled? Dropped to my knees and cried?"

The last thing I expected him to do was shove me up against the wall and get right in my face. "You letting this rockstar shit go to your head, man?" he growled. "You're acting like a damn fool. All of this? It could be over in a second, but that girl is everything. She's supported you every step of the way, been to every show while we were still just a struggling bar band, and now everything she's ever known has changed in a couple of months. She's pregnant and she's alone. So fuck you! The Edward Cullen I thought I knew would have dropped to his knees, kissed her fucking feet, and begged her to stay."

Speechless, I stared at him.

He headed toward the door but turned to me before he left. "You know, maybe I haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time, maybe I haven't found the girl for me yet, but believe me when I say that when I do, I won't fuck up like you are. Find that dude who was crying on the street that he wouldn't get to watch his baby grow. You're lucky we still need your pretty face tonight, or I'd punch you in the fucking mouth."

With that, he headed out the door, letting it slam behind him.

—BtMO—

We played a good show, and while it might not have been my best, I'd pushed through. We did our meet and greets, sold our merch, but the entire time, my mind was elsewhere.

I dropped onto the couch in the dressing room; I had no desire to watch the rest of the show or hang out with the guys. Truth be told, I was sure they didn't want my sorry ass with them, anyway.

I picked up my guitar, mindlessly strumming as the words that both Bella and Emmett had said pounded in my brain. She felt like they—her and the baby—weren't a top priority. The fact was Emmett was right; she'd given up so much for me, and she was my biggest cheerleader. I was failing miserably at showing her how much I appreciated her. There was no excuse for me to neglect her, no matter how far away I was.

As I sat there, I tried to remember the last time I'd asked about her writing, or anything important to her, for that matter.

I was so taken with being discovered and then recording our album that I'd let myself lose sight of everything important to me, of the dream of a quiet little family that I'd prayed for. I let the producers and everyone at the studio talk me into staying late into the night when I should have been cutting out earlier. I should have been home with her when I knew we only had a short amount of time until I'd be on the road for months. But if I was honest, I'd checked out emotionally way earlier than when I set foot on that bus.

With fans, it was also something new for me. I knew she wasn't blind, and neither was I. We both looked at other people, but it had always been innocent. She knew I had a thing for Mila Kunis, just like I knew she did for Robert Pattinson, but those silly crushes never felt real.

It wasn't unheard of that I'd get hit on in some bars we played at, but no one had ever turned my head the way Bella did. No one ever would. I was still a man, though, and as wrong as it was, if I saw a nice pair of tits, it might take me a moment to look away. I should have been smarter in front of Bella. I should have respected her more than to leer at another woman as I had in the bar. I should have immediately reassured her that no one could ever make me feel the things she did.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, glancing down at it. It was around 7 at night back in Seattle, so I knew she'd still be awake. I found her name, pressing it to call her.

"Hello?" she finally answered after what seemed like an eternity.

My heart broke at the sound of her voice; it was obvious she'd been crying. "Hey, why are you crying, darlin'?"

She took a few shuddering breaths. "Because I don't want to be here!"

"Then come back, mama. I'll get you the first plane ticket I can find." My voice caught on my unshed tears as I spoke.

"You know I can't do that. I'll be fine. It's fine." I heard the resolve in her voice. Still, I'd ask her to come back every day, even if she continued to tell me no. "How was your show?"

"It was fine, but I don't want to talk about that. Hey, tell me about your book. Have you written lately?"

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "A little. It's hard now, though. I didn't think the rumors were true, but pregnancy brain is real. It's hard to think sometimes."

I chuckled at that. "What other weird pregnancy things you got goin' on, baby?"

"You sure you want to hear all the details?"

"Hit me with them, baby. I'm all ears."

—BtMO—

We spoke about everything and nothing for the next two hours until someone banged loudly on the door, letting me know we were packing it up and to get on the bus. "I have to go, baby, but I can call you when I get settled."

"No, it's fine, I need to sleep."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you, too." She paused and took a deep breath. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

I choked back my tears. "I miss you too, darlin'."

I knew that our problems wouldn't disappear overnight and that it would be a long road for us. If I didn't put in more effort, we'd eventually crash and burn. If I was stupid enough to let that happen, I'd deserve it.

* * *

**How are we feeling?  
**

**I know it might feel like a quick resolution, but remember where we started with these two. Daddy is ultimately beyond in love with her, and he just needed a big kick**** again, from someone on the outside.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

Getting on that plane back to Seattle had probably been one of the hardest things I'd ever done, but I knew that it was necessary.

It wasn't as if every moment that we'd spent together had been difficult. Honestly, a lot of it had been great. I loved watching him perform and could see his passion for music was still very much intact. The problem was that it was different between us now. It was in the way he spoke to me or how he'd act as if it was fine for him to be jealous and insecure, but my insecurities didn't matter.

—BtMO—

There had been challenges for us before in the form of constantly failed pregnancy tests, where I had to fight not to let myself crumble, and he had to hold us both together. Getting pregnant had turned into an obsession for me; at one point, sex had become a job, not a pleasure. It had taken a lot of tears and a lot of talking on both our parts to bring the romance and desire back into our bedroom. So, while this wasn't the first time we'd faced trials in our marriage, it felt like the hardest one yet. Learning how to function separately while remaining together wasn't a simple task.

Aside from the problems in our relationship, I wanted to feel stronger in who I was as a woman, a wife, and a soon-to-be mother. I'd even been searching for a therapist to talk to. I knew that my issues within myself ran deeper than what was going on between me and Edward. Living with my mom had left me more vulnerable than I'd realized.

Edward's biggest hurdle was learning how to balance his new career, the fame that would eventually come with it, and his family life. His goal was to figure out how to fit all of those things together into one man.

I had to give him credit; he was definitely trying. It'd only been a week, so it was hard to say if the amount of effort he was putting in would continue or if it was because it was fresh on his mind. He'd been calling me once in the morning and then again every night, and if he couldn't, he texted me. It was a vast improvement over how we'd started and left me feeling hopeful.

—BtMO—

As the next couple of weeks passed, we talked about our future and the things we thought were necessary for us to work on, but we spent a lot of our calls just chatting. It felt as if we were in the early stages of our relationship again. The part where our dates and phone calls centered on getting to know each other's likes and dislikes, along with our hopes and dreams.

Not all of our conversations were long, and that was okay too. I didn't expect him to spend every minute he wasn't on stage on the phone with me. He had obligations to the label, and I also knew that when he had the chance, he wanted to relax and have a good time with the boys. I couldn't begrudge him that, either. I had plenty of time to get together with Angela and a few other girlfriends while school was out, and he deserved his downtime.

—BtMO—

I smiled, closing my laptop as my phone rang. I grabbed it off the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Bella, baby, oh, my God."

I felt my heart in my throat, panicking that something had happened to him. "Edward? Are you okay?"

"Oh, my God," he repeated slowly, sounding stunned. "Bella, I just met Austin Marks. He was at the show. He'll be working on his next album at the beginning of the year. Bella, he asked for my number. He wants to talk about the possibility of a collaboration. Holy shit, I have Austin Marks's phone number."

I flopped back on the bed, trying to calm my racing heart after he'd scared the crap out of me. Now that I knew he was fine, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. It was exciting news and also meant that the band's career would move in an even bigger direction than it already had. It wasn't every day that Austin Marks approached people. "Edward, that's amazing, baby!"

"I can hear that smile in your voice. I know you're excited because you think he's pretty." He chuckled, and I couldn't deny that he was at least a little right.

"Well, yeah, but it's mostly that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, darlin'. It's surreal. This is something I hadn't expected to happen for a long time, if ever. Now tell me, how are my girls doing tonight?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, but I was far from annoyed. "We have no clue if the baby is a boy or a girl yet, Edward. God, I wish you could be here for that." Lately, it felt as though my emotions changed on a dime. I felt the telltale lump forming in my throat. I'd thought about this moment for years, and the fact that he wouldn't be there when we found what we were having broke my heart.

"I know, mama, I'm sorry. I wish I could be there to see my daughter for the first time." He sighed, and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Edward."

"I just have this feeling that the baby is a girl. Is my mom still going with you? Is she still mad at me?"

I snorted at that question. If I'd thought I was upset with Edward, it was almost nothing compared to how annoyed Esme was with her son. I'd forgotten to let her know that I was back early, so when she checked on the house like we'd asked her to, it was a surprise for her to find me there. I hadn't told her everything because it was between me and Edward. It was our relationship, but that didn't mean she hadn't formed her own ideas of what may have happened.

I was glad he couldn't see me as I smirked. "She's still going, and she wasn't mad at you, more like annoyed. She doesn't even know what transpired between us."

"She loves you more than she does me, and she would have blamed me even if it hadn't been my fault. Especially since you're carrying her grandchild."

I didn't want to say it, but he wasn't entirely wrong. Esme had always spoiled me, but ever since I'd been back, she'd gone overboard. If she dropped by with any more food, I'd eventually be the size of a house.

"Hey, I know you need to get to bed soon, baby, and I don't want to keep you up too late, but there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay…" I was sure he could hear the nerves in my voice.

"It's nothing bad, at least I don't think it is, but it's been on my mind. I don't want you to go back to work in September," he blurted out.

"What? Edward—"

"Look," he cut me off. "I know you love your job and the kids you work with, but I can take care of you now. You can stay home with the baby, or both of you can eventually come on the road with me when we tour again. Then there's the fact that you'd go back to work for what? Maybe a month, two at the most? I won't be there, and it would give me peace of mind knowing that you're not overdoing it."

"I…" I let out a heavy sigh. It was hard to argue with his logic. Being a stay at home mom had always been something I'd wanted, but I'd also worked hard for my degree and I enjoyed teaching. "Let me think about it."

"Yeah. I'd never tell you what to do, it's just something I know you've thought about, and we have that option now."

"I know, and I appreciate that you want me to have that."

And I truly did. I also loved knowing that even when I wasn't there or we weren't on the phone, he still was thinking of me; of us.

* * *

**What are your thoughts on his request?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I held my phone in my hand. The number on the screen stared back at me, waiting for me to press the call button, but my nerves were getting the best of me. It was the first time I was asking the label for anything big, aside from having Bella join us.

I took a deep breath as I pressed the button, holding it to my ear as it rang.

"Edward!" Marcus answered after a few moments. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Is everything working out with Laurent? Everything with the tour going well?"

"Hey, yeah, he's working out great. Everything's fine, but—"

"But you're not calling about that or just to chat. Hit me with it. What's up?"

"You know my wife is pregnant and, well, her ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby is coming up. I hoped maybe I could fly home for it. It's during that stretch next week where we'd be traveling for a day or two, anyway."

He paused before answering. "Look, I can't make any promises, but I'll talk to Sam and see if we can make it work, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, thanks, man." I threw my head back against the headboard, letting out a breath.

"Not a problem. I'll call you back as soon as I have it all figured out," he said before ending the call.

—BtMO—

I sighed in relief as the car pulled up to the curb outside our house. I was thankful that Marcus and Sam had worked everything out, even though I was on a strict schedule. I'd be able to spend the night with Bella and all day tomorrow before I had to fly back out at night to meet up with the guys. It'd be a quick trip, but I knew it would be worth the jet lag.

Her car was in the driveway, so I knew she was home. It would have been an amazing surprise to have her walk in and find me, but I liked it this way better. I'd rather not have to wait for hours to see my girl.

"Thanks," I called to the driver as I climbed out of the car. My stomach was in knots from excitement as I walked up to the door. It had been over a month since the last time I'd seen her face to face. We'd spent a lot of time on the phone, though, and it was beneficial to us. We'd slowly hashed out the things we wanted to repair between us. It was a daily effort to stay connected when I sometimes felt like I was being pulled in so many directions, but it was beyond worth it. Our marriage was too important to let it slip any longer. Bella was everything good in my life; she was my inspiration, my muse. She was the reason I worked so hard. I wanted her and our child to have everything they could ever need.

I unlocked the door as quietly as possible and slipped inside. Inhaling deeply, I took in all the familiar scents of home. It had been months since I'd been here, and even though I was still enjoying my time on the road, I couldn't wait to sleep in our bed again and hold Bella against me every night.

As I walked down the hallway, I smiled to myself, listening to her move around the kitchen. I wasn't sure what she was making, but it smelled wonderful. It felt like an eternity since I'd had a home-cooked meal. Her back was to me as I leaned against the archway, taking in the way she hummed and how her hips swayed as she danced along to the music she was playing.

"Darlin'?" I said, watching as she stopped dancing and dropped the spoon she'd been using with a clatter. Her head lifted, and she turned toward me.

Her eyes went wide as she took me in. "Edward?" She rushed over to me. "Oh, my God, Edward!" she shouted as she jumped into my arms, almost knocking me to the floor.

"Whoa, mama." I laughed as I regained my balance. She hugged me tighter to her, and I could feel her belly firm against me. "Let me look at you," I breathed, setting her down. My gaze drifted from her face to her breasts where they lingered for a moment until I took in the curve of her belly. She was about five months along, and the bump that seemed so tiny in the pictures she'd shared suddenly felt larger than life. I dropped to my knees in front of her, resting my hands on her stomach and hearing her sniffle. I looked up, noticing tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't cry, baby."

"I'm pregnant, it's kind of what I do now." She laughed through her tears. I gave her belly a quick kiss before I stood up, wrapping my arms around her. "How are you here, Edward?" she murmured against my chest.

"I called in a favor to Marcus. I couldn't miss this appointment. I've already missed so much." I put my hand back on her swollen belly. "I'm only here for tonight and during the day tomorrow, though."

"I'll take what I can get, daddy." She threaded her fingers through my hair, standing on her tip-toes and capturing my mouth with hers. I parted her lips with my tongue, letting out a groan at the taste of her as I deepened our kiss.

We'd had moments while we were apart when our conversations got heated and I'd tell her all the dirty things I wanted to do to her. As much as I loved listening to her panting and moaning my name as she touched herself, it was nothing compared to her in the flesh.

I pulled back, gripping her face between my hands and staring down at her. "I need you, Bella." I once again attacked her mouth, kissing her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip before pressing open-mouth kisses to her throat.

"How do you want me, daddy?" Her voice was breathy as she spoke.

"Be a good girl and strip for daddy." I palmed my length through my jeans, watching as she pulled each item of clothing from her body until she stood naked in front of me. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her chest heaving with desire.

"Put your hands on the table, bend over for me." I walked behind her, dropping to my knees and running one finger through her folds, circling her clit slowly with my thumb. "Can I taste you?" I let my teeth graze the backs of her thighs.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Hm? I couldn't hear you." I pinched her clit lightly, rolling it between my fingers.

"Please, daddy, please. I need your mouth on me." That was all I needed to hear. She let out a deep moan as I spread her open with my tongue, fucking her with it while I continued to work her clit with my fingers. It didn't take long until her moans turned into quick pants, and I knew she was close.

She whined as I pulled back, standing up and running my hands over her ass before giving it a soft smack. I pressed my front to her back, being cautious to not put too much of my weight on her. "When you come, it's gonna be on my cock, you hear me?" I growled in her ear.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl." I let my pants drop to the floor, gripping my cock in my hand and lining myself up with her entrance, grunting as I pushed into her slowly. My fingers dug into her waist as I found my rhythm. "Oh, God, Bella. It's been too long. I love this tight little pussy. Fuck."

"Harder. I need it harder, Edward." She gasped, and I hesitated for a moment. I was nervous to go any harder than I already was since she was pregnant, but I had to remember the fact that it was her body and she knew what she could handle.

I pulled her back against me, pounding into her over and over, giving her exactly what she'd asked for. As I reached in front of her, circling her clit, I could feel her walls tense around my cock and she cried out, her pussy spasming and coaxing my release from me.

I fell back on to the kitchen chair behind me, catching her as she flopped back onto my lap, holding her to me as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I'm really glad you're home," she whispered.

"Me too, baby."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

"I called your mom this morning and told her I had a few errands to run, so she'll meet me at the doctor's office. I thought she might like a surprise." Bella reached over, letting her hand rest on my thigh as we drove.

"She's gonna kill me, you know that, right?"

"What? No. She hasn't seen you in months. She'll be happy. She misses you."

"Maybe, but she knew something was up and that it was most likely my fault."

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "It'll be fine."

"You say that now." I frowned as I pulled into a parking space, but it didn't last long as the car filled with Bella's laughter.

"What's so funny, hm?" I poked her in the side, causing her to shriek and move away from me.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her laugh. "Don't do that! I'll pee myself. I was just wondering, if we end up having a boy if he'll be as afraid of me as you are of your mother."

"I'm not afraid of my mother," I growled at her.

She raised her eyebrows before she broke into another fit of giggles. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that."

—BtMO—

"Edward?" Mom gasped, jumping up from her seat as we walked into the waiting room. "Oh, my goodness! What on earth are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I couldn't miss getting to see my baby."

Mom pulled back from me, frowning before she tugged at my hair. "No, you very well couldn't after whatever you did to send my sweet daughter-in-law back to Seattle!"

"Mom—"

"Esme." Bella giggled as she came back from signing in. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Oh, all right. But I swear, big rockstar or not, if you hurt that girl again, God help me, Edward." Mom sighed. "That being said, I'm thrilled you could make the trip for this. I can't wait to find out what my grandbaby is!"

"It's a girl."

"_Edward_," Bella chastised as she took the seat beside me. "I keep telling you, there's no way you can know that."

I shrugged. "You'll see. Daddy knows." I tried to hold back my laughter as Bella's cheeks pinkened, even though there was no way my mother could know the double meaning.

"Isabella Cullen?" a nurse called, and I saw the relief on Bella's face. Mom wouldn't have the chance to ask questions.

—BtMO—

Mom stayed in the waiting room since it would have been overly crowded with so many of us in the ultrasound room. To be honest, I was thankful for that. I loved my mother and I was happy she was here, but I wanted to have this moment alone with my wife.

"Okay, I just need you to lower your pants a bit and lift your shirt over your belly," the technician instructed. "Sorry, this'll be a little cold," she said as she squeezed a bit of gel onto Bella's stomach.

Suddenly, the room filled with the loud sound of our baby's heartbeat, and on the screen in front of me was the tiny person we'd created. I'd seen the pictures from Bella's first ultrasound that looked like nothing more than a little bean, but now I could see there was a baby inside her.

"Oh, my God," I breathed out.

"I know," Bella murmured as she reached for my hand. "Look at those little legs kick."

"I'm just going to do some measurements and make sure the baby is on track and everything looks healthy. Do you want to find out the sex today?" the tech asked before she pushed the wand around Bella's stomach to get different angles.

"Yes!" we replied in unison.

It was a few more minutes before she spoke again. "So, everything is looking great. Are you ready to find out what you're having?"

"Yeah, but I already know it's a girl." I smirked at Bella.

She huffed, rolling her eyes at me. "Edward, like I said, you can't know that!"

"Hm, well, I'm not so sure about that. It looks like Dad is right! It's a girl."

"Yes!" I shouted as I jumped up excitedly. "Oh, sorry," I muttered as the tech shook her head and laughed.

"A girl," Bella whispered. "Oh, my God. We're having a girl."

—BtMO—

"A granddaughter! Oh, my goodness!" Mom covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes flooding with tears as she gazed down at the picture. "Oh, I can't wait to go shopping. I can't wait to spoil her! Think of all the little dresses."

I laughed, giving her a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Don't go too crazy. I wish I had more time to spend with you or to see Dad, but I'm on a tight schedule."

"It's fine, sweetheart." She hugged me back. "He won't even care once he sees this little one." She patted her purse where she had stored the photo. "Have a safe flight. I love you."

I chuckled, knowing she was right. He would be over the moon. "Love you, too, Mom."

"And you." She pulled Bella in for a hug. "We'll have lunch this week, okay?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Bella forced a smile to her lips, but I saw the sadness in her eyes at the fact that I was leaving.

—BtMO—

I sighed as we made our way over to the car. She was bringing me to the airport soon, and I wasn't ready to say goodbye. "Are you sure you want to drop me off? I can call for a car."

She shook her head. "No, I want all the time I can get with you, even if it means braving the airport."

I pulled her as close to me as I could inside the car, kissing her deeply. "A girl. We're having a baby girl."

"It's kind of surreal, isn't it? How did you know?"

I shrugged before giving my eyebrows a waggle. "When daddy knows, daddy knows."

She chuckled softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mama. I'll be back before you know it."

—BtMO—

Getting on the plane was a lot harder, and yet a lot easier than I expected. I hated leaving her. Even though I still enjoyed touring and sharing my music, I knew the sooner I got back to it, the sooner I'd be home with Bella and baby girl.

I napped as much as I could on the flight, and before I knew it, the plane was touching down and I was walking to baggage claim, finding my best friends waiting for me.

"Well?" Emmett asked as he slapped me on the back.

Jasper grinned. "Come on, man, we've got a bet going, don't keep us waiting!"

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I wasn't sure I'd ever tire of telling people. "It's a girl. We're having a daughter."

* * *

**Who guessed that baby was a girl?!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

I ran my hand over my ever-growing belly, staring at the clock on my phone and knowing that in a half hour Edward would call to FaceTime with me. "I miss your daddy so much, little girl," I said to her.

We'd talked about it most nights, but we still couldn't decide on a name. We had at least compiled a list, though. I opened the baby name app on my phone, scrolling through the names we'd saved. I read them off, hoping that maybe she'd somehow tell me what she thought. "What do you think, baby? Elizabeth? No? What about Julia? I don't like that one, but—oh, this one is my favorite so far. Mackenzie—" I gasped, feeling a kick against my hand.

"Oh, my God," I breathed, dropping my phone to the side and holding both hands to my belly. "You're really in there, aren't you? Do you like that name? Mackenzie?"

I felt another little kick just as my phone rang; I scrambled for it, accepting the call.

"Hey, mama!"

"Edward!" I gasped.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Oh daddy, what did you do!" I cried. "Where did your beard go?"

"Bella—"

"No! Don't you Bella me! Put it back!" I yelled. I knew I was being ridiculous and irrational as the tears streamed down my cheeks, but I couldn't help it. Between feeling our little girl kick without him and the fact that I loved his beard, I was a mess.

"Oh, mama, please don't cry, you're breaking my heart. You know I can't do that. I'm sorry, I should've warned you. It needed a trim, though. Those lights are like fire up there on stage. It's not my beard that's bothering you, though, is it?"

I pouted. "Yes, it is."

"Bella."

"She just kicked, Edward. I was talking to her about names and she kicked—like _really _kicked. I felt it against my hand, and you're not here—" I couldn't even finish my sentence before a fresh round of tears began.

"Oh," he whispered. The pain on his face was easy to see. "What name was it?"

"Mackenzie. It was probably just a fluke, but I was talking about the other names and then I said that, and she—oh! She just did it again."

"I bet that was amazing. Can you put the phone down by your belly? I want to talk to her."

"Sure." I kicked the covers off, pulling my shirt up over my belly. I wasn't huge yet, but it was obvious now that I was pregnant.

"Hi, baby girl," he cooed. "I heard you're starting to act up a bit, huh? You need to be good for your mommy. Don't keep her up too late, let her get lots of rest, and I'll be home as soon as I can."

I closed my eyes, letting my hand rest on my belly, and not even bothering to stop my tears as he spoke to her.

"Bella?" he called after a few moments had passed.

"Mm?"

"I have an exceptional view of your tits from down here, you know."

"Edward!" I laughed through my tears.

"Oh, laugh again, that made them even nicer." He chuckled. "Bring me back up, I want to see that pretty face and beautiful smile." I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood and get me out of my funk, but his words had lit a fire inside me.

"I miss you, daddy." I sighed. It seemed these days I could go through every emotion possible in a couple of minutes, and then suddenly I'd be so horny I thought I would explode if I didn't find some form of release. This was why lately, more often than not, our video chats ended up in phone sex.

"God, I miss you, too."

"What do you miss the most?"

He leaned against the headboard of his hotel bed, groaning. "What don't I miss? I miss the way your lips taste, the way your breath feels while you whimper and moan in my ear, begging me to go faster, harder."

"Mm, God, daddy, I miss feeling you inside me. I need you." I slid my hand down my body, dipping my fingers inside my panties. "Are you touching yourself yet?"

"Yeah." His voice was husky and filled with want.

"Let me see. I wanna see your cock. I want to see when you come."

"Fuck," he grunted as he angled his phone so I could still see his face while he wrapped his hand around his thick cock, pumping it slowly, his thumb running over the head each time. "Take your shirt off, I need to see your tits," he demanded.

I dropped my phone for the second it took to whip my shirt off, then positioned it the best I could to get everything in the picture for him.

The groan he let out as his eyes raked over my body sounded almost painful. "Shit, I can't wait till I'm able to be balls deep in you, feeling your nails scrape down my back. Do you want that, do you want daddy's cock?"

"Yes, daddy," I hissed, biting my lip and letting my fingers slip back into my panties, running my fingers through my slick folds and finding my clit.

"I bet that sweet little pussy is dripping wet for me, isn't it?" he growled, his strokes picking up speed. "God, I'm gonna devour you the next chance I get, you hear me? Fuck, are you close? I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Almost. Tell me, daddy, please," I panted.

"Come for me, Bella."

"Oh God, I'm so close—_please_."

"Come." He let out a deep moan. "Come with me," he pleaded as he found his release.

I cried out, tensing as my orgasm wracked my body.

—BtMO—

"Angela and your mom want to throw me a baby shower."

"I know. Mom called me, and I told her it was a great idea."

"I don't know, Edward." I sighed. "I know that guys rarely go to those things, but it feels weird without you here."

"Bella, you'll regret it if you don't do this, you know you will."

"I don't feel like setting up a registry."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Really? You don't want to look at all those cute little dresses? You don't want to pick out furniture and toys?"

"Not without you," I whispered.

"Look, I'm making no promises, but I'll look at the schedule and have my mom plan it for a day that I _might _be able to get there. Your end of the deal is that you start on the registry and that you go through with it, regardless if I'm there or not."

I could feel my heart racing in my chest at the thought of him being home. "Oh, Edward—"

"No promises, Bella, but I'll try."

"Yeah, okay. I'll work on the registry tomorrow," I promised.

"Good. You need to get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Goodnight."

I knew that it was a stretch, that it most likely wouldn't happen, but just the thought that he wanted to be here to share that moment with me meant everything.

* * *

**I love to hear your thoughts, they make my day, so leave me some love my darlings!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

"Edward," I whispered. His flight had gotten in early yesterday morning, and I knew he was jet-lagged, but I couldn't help it. There were so many parts of my pregnancy I hadn't been able to share with him. Early morning cravings were one of those things.

"Edward." I spoke louder, pushing on his shoulder. He mumbled a bit, but it was obvious he was still asleep. "Edward!" I nearly shouted, feeling a little guilty as he jumped up, his eyes wide.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I pulled my lip between my teeth and nodded. "Sorry, yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand before narrowing his eyes at me. "It's after four in the morning, Bella, it's just what?"

"It's just... Mackenzie wanted an omelet, but the one that daddy makes. You know, ham, Swiss, and onions?"

He stared at me for a moment, and I was positive he was trying to figure out if he was dreaming or if I had actually just woken him up before daybreak to make me an omelet. "Let me get this straight. You woke me up because the baby wants an omelet?"

I nodded once again. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

He threw his head back, laughing before he leaned in to kiss me. "Sure, I'll make our baby girl an omelet. Do you want to come with me, or would you like breakfast in bed?"

It wasn't the reaction I expected. "I'll come with you."

—BtMO—

I sighed, turning side to side in the mirror. At this point in my pregnancy, there was nothing I could put on or any position I could sit or lay down in where I felt comfortable. My feet had swelled, my back ached more than usual, and I was just so ready for it to be over.

"You look gorgeous." Edward snuck up on me, kissing my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my belly.

"I feel anything but gorgeous. All I want to do is to climb into a warm bath and lay there for hours."

"I'm sorry, mama. When we get home, I'll draw you a bath. I'll even wash you."

"Mm, that sounds—" My words cut off as I felt our daughter stretching out inside of me. It wasn't unusual for me to feel her doing somersaults all day long, but Edward had yet to experience it. "Please tell me you felt that."

"Yeah." His voice caught as he spoke. "Yeah, I did." As he leaned his chin on my shoulder, I felt his cheek wet against my neck. We stood there in silence for a few minutes as our daughter continued to squirm and kick beneath his hands.

"Don't cry, daddy."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Hard not to. I've missed so much already. What if you go into labor and I'm not here?"

"Not gonna happen."

He rubbed soothing circles on my belly before cradling it in his hands "You can't know that, Bella."

I turned to face him, raising my eyebrows. "I can't? You knew she was a girl. Why can't I know that you won't miss her birth?"

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll trust you on this. We should get going, though. I've got a few surprises waiting for you."

I groaned. "Isn't making me have this baby shower enough?"

"Come on." He smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door. "It'll be fun."

—BtMO—

I glanced around the parking lot of the restaurant where my shower was being held, noticing that it was all but empty. "Are we early? I thought your mom and Angela were supposed to be here setting up already."

He shrugged. "No, I think we're on time. Maybe Dad and Ben dropped them off."

I glanced over at him, narrowing my eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Let's go in. They're waiting on us."

"You're lucky I'm starving, or I wouldn't be getting out of this car." I huffed, causing him to chuckle.

He leaned over to kiss me. "I promise, you'll have a great time."

—BtMO—

"Oh, my God." I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands as we walked in. Rose was sitting in the entryway. "I thought—oh, you said you couldn't make it!" I cried as she rushed over to me, and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Surprise!" She grinned, pulling back to rest a hand on my belly. "I moved some meetings around because there was no way I would miss this."

I grinned back, pulling her in for another hug. "I can't tell you how excited I am that you're here."

"There are two more surprises for you," Edward said from behind me. "Turn around."

"Oh." I started crying again as I turned around to find Emmett and Jasper standing behind Edward. "How did you swing this?"

Emmett pulled me into a hug. "If the frontman gets to be here hanging out with all these hotties, why don't we?" He grinned at me, but I didn't miss how his gaze drifted toward Rose for a moment.

"It's so good to see you, Bella." Jasper took over for Emmett, wrapping me in a hug.

"This is amazing, I can't believe—oh!" I gasped as I felt a rush of water from between my legs. "Edward." My voice shook as I called for him. I was 36 weeks, so realistically I knew our baby girl should be fine, but it was still too early.

He looked at me, then at the floor where I stood in a puddle, before taking a deep breath. "Okay." He took my hand, squeezing it. "It'll be okay, but we should go to the hospital." He turned to our friends. "Will you—"

"I've got it covered," Rose spoke up. "Just go."

—BtMO—

I closed my eyes, clenching my jaw as another contraction hit. We'd rushed to the hospital, where they admitted me, hooking me up to monitor the baby's heartbeat and my contractions.

"I hate this." I moaned as the contraction passed. "Why is this happening?"

Edward brushed my hair out of my eyes, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I don't know, but it'll be fine. She'll be fine."

"But what if—"

"No." His tone was sharp, but I heard the nerves in it. "She's fine, do you hear me?"

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I nodded, reaching out for his hand and holding it in a vice-like grip as another contraction began.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, mama," he said as my contraction subsided. "I'm nervous, too, but remember what Dr. Denali said? She's close to full term, they're not worried about her lungs, and the chance of her having any complications is low. She'll be just fine."

He was right; I had to have faith that our baby girl was strong, and she was ready to be here with us. She had to be. There was no other choice.

—

**A/N: Here's a surprise for you, an early update! After this chapter we have a future take(chap. 25) which will post tomorrow. Then we have a future take/ epi (chap. 26). **


	25. Chapter 25 - Future Take 1

**Chapter 25**

—

**1 Year Later**

"Mac! Come give Daddy kisses."

I knew he called her that just to tease me. As much as I hated the nickname, I couldn't help but smile at the way our little girl lit up, squirming to get out of my arms when she saw Edward climb onto the bus. I put her down, watching as she toddled over to him, her chubby legs carrying her as fast as she could go.

"Da! Da!" she squealed as he lifted her up, blowing raspberries on her belly.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I sat down on the couch. "You'll give her a complex, you know. She's gonna think she's supposed to drive an 18-wheeler when she grows up."

"So?" He shot me a grin before turning back to our daughter. "You want to drive a truck, Mac?" He tickled her belly again, causing her to giggle before she let out an enormous yawn that seemed too large for her little body. It was hours after her bedtime, but we only got a few weeks here and there with daddy during the months he toured.

It was more important to me that she spent time with Edward when she could than it was to follow a routine when we were on the road.

"How was the show?"

He sat down beside me, cradling Mackenzie against his chest while she laid her head on his shoulder, fighting sleep. It was moments like these that I knew all the stress and exhaustion of bringing a one-year-old on tour was worth it.

"It was great. They're digging the new music."

"I don't know why you ever doubted they would. You made it on the top 100 for a reason." I brushed a few curls out of his eyes before glancing down at our baby girl, taking in how much she looked like him, down to the way she pouted in her sleep. "Do you want me to take her so you can change?"

"No, I'm happy to hold her. How is Alice working out? Where is she?"

I smirked at him. "Alice has a bit of a crush. It's almost as if every other word out of her mouth is about Jasper. I may have sent her to meet him on their bus just so she'd stop. Otherwise, she's a Godsend."

—BtMO—

Just a few months ago, it was a nightmare to join Edward on the bus. He'd offered to hire a nanny, but I'd refused. The last thing I wanted was to become one of those moms, the ones who let a stranger raise their child so they never had to give up an ounce of freedom. I didn't want that. I'd never forgive myself if I missed her first words, her first steps, or any other first.

But I hadn't realized how hard it would be, or how I'd miss every show. I knew she'd most likely be fine with noise-canceling headphones, but I didn't want to risk it. Therefore, I'd only get to see him when he was on the bus, which was fine, but I also wanted to go out and explore the cities we stopped in. Edward wasn't always able to drop everything and go with me, and it was nearly impossible on my own.

I had to hire a car service, pack her diaper bag, lug her stroller around when I couldn't use it, all while juggling Mackenzie herself. After the first few outings, I gave up, and that was when he'd broached the subject of a nanny again.

I preferred to call Alice my helper or, better yet, my friend. It was much easier to juggle everything when I had another set of hands, and it made exploring new cities much more fun when I had someone to enjoy it with when Edward was unavailable. It was also nice to go to shows or on dates with my husband.

"You playing matchmaker, mama?"

"No," I huffed. "It's not matchmaking when both parties involved want to rip each other's clothes off."

"Speaking of ripping each other's clothes off…" He leaned over, making sure not to wake Mackenzie, and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm gonna go lay her down, and when I get back... I wanna play rockstar and groupie."

I threw my head back, laughing as I watched him walk away. I loved nights like that.

—BtMO—

I reached out, searching for Edward. All I found were cold sheets, so I sat up and glanced over at Mackenzie's playpen, also finding it empty.

That was when I heard Edward singing along to the soft strumming of his guitar while Mackenzie squealed. I hopped out of bed, padding into the other room.

"Did we wake you?" He looked up as I walked in.

"No, but I didn't expect to sleep so late."

He smiled and shrugged. "I thought you could use the break. You do a lot. You travel around the country with me for weeks at a time while taking care of a toddler, and then you do it all on your own when you're home. I know it's not much, but I figured I could take care of her this morning at the very least."

"Thank you." I plopped down on the floor next to him, opening my arms for Mackenzie to climb onto my lap. "What were you singing?"

"Oo-De-Lally." He smiled before he went back to strumming his guitar. It wasn't a surprise that he'd pick that song to sing with her. Robin Hood was his favorite movie when he was little, and he'd set out to make sure our daughter loved it too.

"Did she have breakfast?" I asked as she squirmed against me before escaping and toddling over to Edward.

"'Tar!" She pointed at his guitar, and he set it to the side so he could pull her onto his lap before picking his guitar back up and helping her pretend to strum. As I watched them together, I felt a stirring in my belly.

"M-hm, she had a piece of toast and some banana."

"I want to have another baby," I blurted out.

He stared at me for what was probably only a couple of seconds but felt like an eternity. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He nodded.

"I know she's still so little, but I thought after the tour was over—"

He put both Mackenzie and his guitar down before pulling me close and kissing me deeply. "I said yes, Bella, you don't need to sell me on it. I think it's a great idea, and I really can't wait to get started on the trying."

* * *

**Just one more chapter to go after this...**

**Also, if you're wanting to hear the song Edward is singing to Mac, or to see how I picture her, head over to my group, Stories by MissLiss15!**


	26. Future Take 2

EPOV

It didn't take us nearly as long to conceive the second time around. Our second tour had just ended, and we'd only been trying for about two months when Bella felt all the telltale signs that she was expecting. The pregnancy test, along with her doctor, confirmed that she was.

That was also when the band agreed to record a third album with Masen Media, but I had a few stipulations that time. We wouldn't tour during Bella's pregnancy or the first few months after the baby was born. By the time this baby would come into the world, we'd have a rambunctious two-year-old on our hands. As much as I knew my parents and her friends would help, I'd missed too much when Bella had been pregnant with Mac. I refused to miss anything the second time around.

None of my bandmates had disagreed, either, since both Jasper and Emmett were working on relationships of their own.

Emmett was happy to spend his time in New York with Rosalie when we weren't touring, while Jasper and Alice used the time to plan their wedding. That year, all of our priorities changed. We were growing not only as a band but as individuals.

I loved watching Mac grow and become a little person, and it was amazing to witness how Bella expanded with our second child, who we found out was also a girl. I got to experience the first time she kicked, and I rarely complained when Bella pushed on my shoulders early in the morning to complain that the baby needed a snack.

I took nothing for granted.

—16yrs later—

"Dad," Mackenzie whined. "Please be nice, okay?"

I raised my eyebrows. "When have I ever not been nice to your friends, Mac?"

"Oh God." She slumped down on the couch beside me. "Please, _please _don't call me Mac in front of him."

"What? Why? I always call you Mac!" I nearly shouted, glaring at Bella as she covered her mouth so I wouldn't notice her smirk. I felt a lump forming in my throat. Everything I'd dreaded when I became a father to not one, but two little girls was happening, and it felt way too soon. Mac had just turned 16, Charlotte was almost 14, and I was 40 pushing toward 41.

"Edward." Bella tried to soothe me as she kissed my cheek. "Don't raise your voice like that. She's just asking you not to call her Mac in front of her _friend_."

My eyes widened in panic. "Why did you say friend like that? He's just a friend, isn't he? Mac?"

Bella exchanged a look with our daughter.

Mac sat up straight, nodding. "Yeah, he's just a friend, Dad. A really good friend. Please?"

"Yeah, a friend she kisses in the backseat of his car!" Charlotte yelled from the kitchen before she ran up the stairs.

Mac's cheeks heated. "I swear to God, Charlotte!" she yelled, bolting from the room and up the stairs after her sister.

I ran my hands over my face, letting out a heavy sigh. "In his car, Bella? Why is my baby girl riding around in cars with boys? How old is this punk, anyway?"

Bella shrugged. "Because she's 16, Edward, and she likes boys. He's 17, almost 18. I've already talked with her and Charlotte about safe sex."

I winced at the word sex and my daughters' names in the same sentence. "I'm almost 41, Bella. I haven't gotten gray hair yet, but I can feel them coming. I can just _feel_ the pigment leaving my hair."

Bella chuckled, straddling my lap and kissing me deeply before she breathed in my ear. "Hush, _daddy_. Kenzie is going out with Tyler, Charlotte is spending the night at Lauren's. We'll have an empty house; let's not waste it."

I felt myself harden at her words. There were years where her calling me daddy just didn't work. It was too awkward for the both of us to hear the sweet little voices of our girls calling me daddy and then hearing my wife cry it out in the bedroom. It was only within the last year or so that Bella had occasionally used it again; typically, it was to distract me. The way she purred it against my ear worked every fucking time.

—BtMO—

The doorbell rang, and Mac ran down the stairs. She was gorgeous and more grown up than I'd let myself believe. She was the perfect image of Bella and I, with riotous blonde curls and dark blue-green eyes. While Charlotte was just as beautiful, she was the polar opposite of her sister with pin-straight dark brown hair and eyes.

Mac stopped in front of me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Remember, you promised to be nice, Dad. Tyler's already nervous about meeting you."

"What? Why?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Because you're my dad and you're _Edward Cullen_. He kind of idolizes you, okay? He learned how to play guitar and started his band because of your music."

I gave her my silliest grin. "Well, let's not keep my number one fan waiting, open the door!"

"Oh God," she groaned, holding her head in her hands for a moment before pulling the door open to introduce me to her friend.

—BtMO—

Bella sat down on the arm of the couch. "You need to come to bed, Edward. There are still two hours until her curfew."

I ran my hand through my hair, pushing out a hard breath. "Yeah, I'll be up in a minute," I said before turning my attention back to the TV, even though I wasn't really watching it.

"Well, I'm glad I came prepared," Bella said as she stood in front of me, dropping her robe to reveal that she was gloriously naked.

My eyes went wide and I threw the remote on the coffee table. "Get your sweet ass over here, mama." I might have been anxious about my daughter being out, but I wasn't stupid enough to ignore what my naked wife was offering.

She climbed onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck while her lips attacked mine. I ran my hands up from her waist to her tits, cupping them in my hands.

"See? There are benefits to one of our daughters dating, and the other going to a sleepover." She nipped at my neck, grinding against the bulge in my pants. "Will you go upstairs with me now, daddy?"

"No."

Bella pulled back, staring at me. "No?"

"Nah." I ran my thumbs over her nipples before pinching them. "You're gonna be a good girl and ride my cock right here."

"Mm, yes, daddy," she breathed, reaching into my pajama pants and wrapping her hand around my cock before pulling me free. She lifted her hips, lining me up with her entrance before sinking down onto me.

I groaned as she rolled her hips, the feeling of her wet heat surrounding me. "You like that, daddy?"

Even after two babies and twenty years of marriage, it still felt as if it got better each damn time.

"Fuck yeah, that's good, mama." I grunted, feeling her nails dig into my shoulders as she bounced on my cock. I let my fingers dig into her hips, stilling her so I could take over and thrust into her. "Touch yourself, baby. Let me feel you come on my cock."

She laid her forehead on my shoulder as she snaked her hand between us, finding her clit and stroking it. She whimpered as her walls clenched around me as I continued to pound up into her. "That's it, baby. Come on, get there for me. Come on daddy's cock."

Bella let out a long, low moan as she continued to pulsate around my cock. I closed my eyes, gasping as I found my release alongside her.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me, both of us sweaty and out of breath. "I love you," I murmured in her ear.

"Love you too."

I chuckled at her tired voice. There was a point in time where we could have gone all night and not batted an eye, but that was before babies, and then toddlers, or little ones who suddenly gave us attitude.

It was before we had teenagers that rode around in cars with boys, doing God only knew what.

Now after one round we were both ready for bed. Even though this new part of our lives was certain to turn my hair gray, I wouldn't change a second of it.

Over the years, the band slowed down. We still loved recording together and creating new music, and performing in front of a crowd was still a rush, but I'd learned my lesson a long time ago.

Fame, fortune, and the admiration that came with it was amazing, but it was all pointless if it cost me everything I loved.

—BtMO—

**A/N: Thank you all for joining and supporting me on this obsession—I mean journey. Lol!**

**I hope that you'll join me on the next one as well!**


	27. When Edward Met Bella

**When Edward Met Bella**

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bella!" Rose rolled her eyes as she and Angela pulled me down the street. "Stop worrying so much."

"Oh, sure, I'll just stop worrying about the fact that I'm 19 and trying to sneak into a bar with a fake ID! My dad was a cop, you know."

Rose stopped short on the sidewalk. "Oh, for the love of God, Bella! Just stop. It's not like you never drink at parties. It's the same damn thing!"

"She's right, Bella. Besides, if we get caught, they just don't let us in, it's not like they'll throw us in jail." Angela laughed.

"See!" Rose exclaimed. "Even the fuckin' pastor's daughter is cool with it. Come on, the band that's playing tonight is killer, I've seen them once before. I think you'll love them, especially the lead singer."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Rose wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Great! That's the spirit!"

—BtMO—

"So, what do you think?" Rose yelled over the band.

"Huh?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the lead singer. He was tall with some weight on him, his hair a mess of long, riotous curls that fell in front of his eyes. I imagined running my fingers through it, maybe pulling on it some. His beard was thick, and all I could think about was how good the burn from it would feel between my thighs.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and we're Midnight Oil! We'll see you guys back here in thirty!" he yelled to the crowd as the last notes faded out.

I turned to Rose, gripping her by the shoulder. "Rose, I _have _to meet him."

Her eyes widened before she threw her head back and laughed. "I told you it would be worth sneaking in! I think he usually hangs out at the bar after sets. At least, he did the last time I saw them here." She pointed across the room.

"Do I look okay?" I glanced down at myself, smoothing out my top while Rose and Angela kept giggling. I knew I was acting completely out of character. I never chased boys, and it was rare that I went out on dates. Not that I was some prude, though; I enjoyed men and having sex with them, but I'd moved around so much while growing up that I'd never had time for an actual boyfriend. My relationships had mainly consisted of fooling around and quickies in the backseats of cars.

"You look gorgeous," Angela said.

"Yeah, he's gonna eat you up." Rose nodded.

"God, I hope so." I grinned as they both broke into fits of giggles once again.

—BtMO—

I took a deep breath as I spotted him sitting at the bar, throwing back a shot of what I assumed was Jack since a bottle of it sat on the bar beside him. I noticed a few girls milling around him and making small talk. He just smiled and laughed along. I wouldn't let them discourage me, though.

I ran my fingers through my hair before pushing myself forward and sliding onto the open stool beside him. I called for the bartender and attempted to get Edward's attention, which I did.

He turned, looking me up and down quickly.

I smiled before letting it turn into a slight frown. "I'm sorry, was someone sitting here? I didn't even think—"

"I'd kick them off the damn stool myself for you, darlin'." His gaze roamed from my eyes and down my body once again.

"Oh!" I grinned with a shrug. "Well, okay then. You were great up there, Edward." I reached out, placing my hand on his bicep and letting it linger there. His eyes grew, as did his smile.

"Thanks—what did you say your name was?"

I smirked at him before glancing down at the bar. "I didn't say."

"Are you going to make me pry it out of you?" He leaned in a little closer to me. "Is it a secret? Are you a Russian spy?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "No, it's not a secret. My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"It suits you, Bella. One more question, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"You don't look a day over 18, Bella, and I'm guessing you're not supposed to be here. How old are you?"

I felt myself blush. I hadn't thought about the fact that maybe I was too young for him, especially since he didn't seem to be _that_ much older than me. I glanced at the bartender, making sure he was occupied. "I'm 19."

He blew out a breath, sinking against the bar dramatically and causing me to giggle. "Oh, thank God. I was terrified you would say 17 or some bullshit like that. I can work with 19. I'm 21, in case you were wondering."

After that, we sat there talking and flirting for at least a half-hour before the guy I recognized as his drummer came up beside him. "We gotta get back up there, Ed." He slapped him on the back before walking toward the stage.

Edward stood from his seat, leaning down to whisper against my ear. "I want to see you after the show; you hear me, darlin'?"

I nodded, and he walked off, a smile on his lips.

—BtMO—

"Thanks for coming out guys!" Edward yelled. "Once again, we're Midnight Oil. We'll be back here at the same time next week!"

"He really asked you to wait for him?" Rose asked, both of us watching as Edward looked around the bar before jumping down off the stage. "You need to be careful—"

"You wanted me to meet him!" I argued with her, cutting her off.

"I was afraid you'd left, darlin'." He startled me, coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me against him as if he'd known me forever.

Rose glanced down at the way he was holding me. "She waited as you asked, and now we—"

"Rose," I cut her off again with a glare.

"Bella." She glared right back, and Edward chuckled, sensing the tension between us.

"Rose, was it?" he interrupted our stare down. "I just want to get to know Bella. Look, I'll give you my number, I'll give you my address; hell, I'll give you the numbers for my bandmates."

I put a hand on his chest. "You don't have to do that, Edward. I'm a big girl. Right, Rose?"

"Right," she said through clenched teeth. "You better call me tomorrow."

"Bye, Rose." I rolled my eyes. I knew I was being irresponsible by ditching my friends for a man I hardly knew, but there was something about him. Aside from being attracted to him, I just knew I could trust him; he wouldn't hurt me.

—BtMO—

We'd been sitting in his living room talking for what must have been hours. I wondered momentarily if I'd read him wrong at the bar, and maybe he was just interested in being friends.

That was until he spoke the words I'd been hoping to hear. "I really want to kiss you."

"Oh," I gasped.

"_Can_ I kiss you?"

I nodded, and he wasted no time pulling me close to him, leaning down and devouring my mouth with his. My lips parted as I moaned, and he jumped on the opportunity, sliding his tongue between my lips to tangle it with mine. I threaded my fingers through his hair, tugging on it as his mouth continued its assault on mine.

I could feel him hard and ready through his jeans as he laid me back on the couch, never breaking our kiss as he ground against me.

"Fuck, I want you, Bella," he breathed against my lips.

"Yes," I whimpered, feeling as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"I-I need you to know that I don't do this, Bella, at least not often." I noticed a slight smirk on his face before he attached his lips to my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

"I trust you." As soon as the words left my mouth, he stood, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed before laughing as he carried me into his bedroom.

—BtMO—

"Oh, shit," I cried out as his lips wrapped around my clit, sucking. I gripped his hair, holding him against me, grinding my pussy against his face. "Fuck, just like that—I'm gonna—" I arched my back, calling out his name, my thighs trembling as an orgasm wracked my body.

"God damn, little girl." He sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I bit my lip, glancing down his body where his cock stood long and hard. He grinned at me when he noticed, wrapping his hand around his dick and pumping it slowly. "You want this cock, baby?"

"Yes, daddy." I felt my cheeks heat as the words tumbled from my lips. I didn't know where it had come from, but it felt so right.

His eyes locked with mine, his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip. "Say it again," he demanded.

"Yes, daddy. I need your cock."

"Fuck, yeah, you do, don't you?" He pulled open the drawer of his nightstand, getting out a condom and rolling it down his shaft. "You're a dirty little thing, aren't you?" He chuckled, which turned into a moan as he slipped inside my wet heat.

"Oh, God, Edward," I gasped as he started out with slow thrusts.

"Damn, you feel so fucking good, so tight." He grunted as he picked up the pace, pounding into me. "Shit, can you come again? I need you to come again, darlin'."

I slipped my hand down between us, finding my clit, pinching and rolling it between my fingers as my orgasm built once again.

"That's it, baby, I can feel it! Come for me, Bella," he panted.

"Oh, yes, daddy," I whimpered as my walls fluttered around him, squeezing his cock.

"Fuck, I like it when you call me that." He let out a low, deep moan, his eyes cinching shut as he found his own release. He rolled off me, breathing heavily, his forehead beaded with sweat. It had to be one of the sexiest things I'd ever witnessed.

He pulled me against him, pressing a kiss to my hair. "You'll stay tonight, right?"

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah."

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that this was the start of something amazing.

—

**Hope you all enjoyed this look into how they started off!**


End file.
